


Little Witch Academia AU : Altern8 [ENG]

by Kagari_Leha



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad English, Blood, Chaptered, Character Death, English, Fights, Fire, Fluff, Gen, Guns, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Lesbian Relationships, Little Witch Academia AU : Altern8, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Magic, Minor Character Death, Mushrooms, Post-Apocalypse, Prosthesis, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Swearing, Vomiting, Weapons, Zombies, but don't worry please i made it quite soft, each time i type those tags i feel like i'm writing an horror movie, not a good ending but not also a bad one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagari_Leha/pseuds/Kagari_Leha
Summary: [Alternate Universe based on the season 1’s 8th episode of Little Witch Academia]/!\ This fanfiction contains elements that can spoil the anime, so don’t read it before having finished to watch the series /!\[English is not my native language, so please report to me any grammatical error you see]In this universe, Akko failed. She failed saving Sucy, and waking her up, and the world has been destroyed, by an incredible cataclysm. The world suffered a wave of earthquakes, caused by the appearance of giant mushrooms pretty everywhere in the world, and other menaces born ofthe young witch's experiments. A camp, created by survivors of Luna Nova's academy, has been created, in order to survive, or at least hope to.





	1. Prologue : Flee

It’s been 7 months now since the Earth has been impacted by this infamous cataclysm : a calamity ; from one of the numerous rooms of the prestigious Magical Academy of Luna Nova, which have covered the world with gigantic mushrooms, venomous or not, from various species, and with their proliferation, they destroyed a great of cities and buildings. Innumerable people died during this end of the world like we knew it, either because of the shakings, or of the eruptions of theses mushrooms, or buried under the rubble, or asphyxiated by the spores, or even … devoured. Devoured by the funginoids. Some beings born from Earth, shortly after the first wave of disasters. They just look like mushrooms, but with limbs, jaws, and mostly… an insatiable hunger for any being made of flesh and blood. Some, watching them, could say that indeed, ridicule doesn’t kill, but their grotesque appearances don’t make them less of killers without any other wish than eat, more and more. Walking through the old forests, now mixed with mushrooms, searching for meat. They move slowly, and tear in tatters any creature they find on their way. And new ones come out of the dirt, each day, untiringly. It’s in those conditions the humankind try to survive, of which are three young ladies, actually occupied with exploring, entering in an ancient human ruin :

  * So, you think we’ll find some useful junk in it ? says the first one.



She’s tall (at least 5’6’’), has ginger hair, which is messy, but short, with a serious green serious looking gaze, light green, but also deep. She’s wearing a blue uniform, et a little red armband. She’s holding what looks to be an automatic rifle, but modified, in her right hand. With her second hand, she’s picking up a picture frame, broken and lying on the floor. The photo of a man, really aged, his son, and another person, unfortunately, their face has been teared, probably during the shakings of the first weeks. After having sadly stared at it, she puts it back on a shelf, which miraculously held. She takes her weapon with two hands, scanning closely any movements. From another room come out the second one, the hand on her mouth. She bends in two, relies on a wall, and then vomit.

  * Disgusting…, comments the first one.
  * Don’t come in … this room … it’s really awful, suggests the second one while wipping her mouth.



She turns around, and let appear a disgusted look in her brown eyes. She is less tall, in the average. Long brown untied hair in her back, with a little badly cut lock of hair. She also have some light scars pretty much everywhere on her body, face, legs, arms; signs of the past battles.  She’s wearing that blue uniform and red armband too.

Leaning, the first girl can catch sight of a hand, protruding from the wall. She doesn’t continuing to understand the discomfort of her friend. A snap of hands is heard from the second floor, and immediately, the two adventurers move towards the sound and enter a bedroom, where the third one waits them.

She's more little than the second one, cut short haired, and green eyed. She has a very serious and determined looking face, and, like her companions, she’s wearing the same blue uniform, with this time two armbands, one blue, and one red. She’s pointing at a big motor laid next to her, visibly a truck motor. Right away, the tallest of them takes it and instantly, the little one points again at a bag, filled with mechanical scrap.  In turn, the second one picks up the bag, but not without dropping by accident two or three pieces.

  * You think that’s all there was to find here, Constanze ?



The third one nods in approval. She then shows a screened metal detector.

  * I believe you, you know, no need to try convincing me !
  * I think we should get out of here, and quickly, we never know, there could be-



Before she gets the time to finish her sentence, many raucous screams reverberate from the underground of the house. The vibration made by the movements of the three teammates on the wooden floor caught the attention of funginoids, which probably stayed blocked silently in the cellar of the house.

  * DAMN FUCKING SHIT !, shouts the first one with rage and frustration.
  * Eh, language Amanda !, scolds the second one.
  * YOU THINK IT’S THE DAMN MOMENT AKKO ?!, answers Amanda, even more on the nerves.
  * We don’t have time for that, we need to go now !, finishes Akko by starting running.



They go down running the stairs, dodging one of the funginoids which was starting to climb up, and Constanze throws behind them a grenade exploding in a green fluo fire, which stand out three of them, burning, and crying in pain. These cries seems to echo and other funginods join the hunt. Amanda turns back sometimes in the rush to see if the creatures are getting near, while continuing to run in front of her, shooting with magical shots any funginoid a little too close for her, with an impressive precision for someone using a two handed rifle with only one hand. Akko is leading the way, still carrying the junk bag, opening the way to her teammates by following the direction indicated by an other of Constanze’s gadgets. Suddenly, she stops.

  * What’s happening Akko ?!, exclaims Amanda.
  * I don’t know, I think the compass is screwed up !



Constanze takes off her hands the “compass” and examines it with attention, in every angles, before doing more signs to her friends.

  * What ? A magic failure ? In this kind of moment, really ?!
  * Raaaah, with my chance it had to happen !, complains Akko.
  * Ok, we’ll have to hold a siege here, the time to effectuate a recharge !



After having connected the compass to some other device, they cover behind an uprooted trunk tree, reloading their weapons and waiting in silence. All of a sudden, the firsts funginoids show up from behind the mushroom-trees. Two of the three monstres get a warm and expeditious welcome from Constanze’s magical sniper rifle, a bullet just under the cap. It doesn’t suffice to strike them down, but it’s way more than sufficient to stun them a few seconds. The third creature is killed by Amanda, who empties a full load of magic shots in what seems to be it’s stomach before it finally falls down. Akko stay ambushed with her shotgun behind the trunk. The second wave of funginoids then arrives, forming an arc around the three survivors, they’re moving faster, the shoots come more and more, but there are new ones coming, no matter what. Akko screams :

  * It’s good ! The compass is fully charged, we can flee !
  * Cool !, says Amanda with a satisfied and tired smile.



Akko pounce to Amanda, who, distracted by Akko’s shout, didn’t noticed the funginoid drawing near to her. She pushes Amanda, gets scratched on her cheek by the monster before shooting, and send it fly to several feets further. Constanze raises quickly Amanda, and our heroines run again, while the number of pursuers is incessantly growing. They then arrive in front of some sort of green translucent dome, and inside, a camp of survivors is established. We can see many made by hand banners with the old emblem of Luna Nova’s academy floating at the top of fortune’s ramparts. They start racing like if it was the finale sprint, and in a last effort, throw themselves into the dome, which is inconsistent. The funginoids instantly stop hurrying, and stay motionless an instant before restarting to wander chaotically. Those which approach too much get shooted at, by the watch towers, killing them easily. In the inside of the dome, Akko, Amanda, and Constanze finally breath, relieved after this long challenge.


	2. Chapter 1 : At the camp

Finally freed of the funginoids, Constanze and Amanda stay lying down on the ground a moment to rest, while Akko is resting on her knees to catch her breath.

  * Do we bring this to the tech department ?, asks one of the camp’s resident.
  * Yes… please… Jiji, answers Akko with difficulty.



So she takes away the motor and the junk bag in a tent with a large blue banner, blue like Constanze’s armband, with the help of another girl. After a while, Akko and the two others stand up again, and form a circle :

  * That was close this time, comments Akko.
  * Yes, but next time, try to not throw you at my rescue okay ? I could handle this situation without your help, you could have been seriously injured !
  * What ?! But- you were going to be attacked !
  * Maybe, but I still think you shouldn’t have do that, I could take care of this funginoid all alone. So thanks for taking a claw for me, but you pushed me on the ground, and if this thing caught you, i could have not been able to react ! Further, what will Diana say when she’ll she you again injured yourse-
  * AKKO !, yells a powerful voice coming from behind them.
  * Oh crap !!, blenches Akko.



They turn back and see coming towards them another survivor, with wavy shoulder-lenghted shiny light green hair, her frowned eyebrows indicate a certain irritation, just like her determined walk, but still distinguished, and her tight closed fists. She goes straight to Akko and stops just in front of her, and, with an inquisitive look, examines her from head to toes, observing thoroughly each little screech, each scratches, each cuts, each bruises on Akko’s body, and stops herself for a particularly long time on her new scar on the cheek. Akko is busy avoiding nervously her judge’s eyes. After a moment, she stands up and firmly order :

  * Akko, look at me.



Akko obeys without wasting time. Her judge then strongly pinches her cheek with her right hand.

  * Ouuch !, agonizes Akko, her hand on her cheek.
  * That’s for hurting yourself again !, scolds the girl.



She then takes Akko’s head in her hands, and, when you could think she was going to initiate a submission, she impetuously kisses her, before releasing her head, even if Akko continues this kiss for at least one more minute, in front of Amanda and Constanze, still stuck between fun and embarrassment. Finally, Akko’s lover finishes, before turning on her heels :

  * And this, is for returning to me alive.



She goes away and returns to the tent situated in front of the entrance of the dome, under the eyes of Akko (whose “pain” quite decreased after this kiss), Amanda, Constanze, and other residents of the camp, came to attend to the domestic scene.

  * Geez, Diana really gives you hard times sometimes, laughs Amanda putting her arm on Akko’s shoulder.
  * As you say, sighs Akko, but I know it’s because she worries about me, she’s a bit protective with me.
  * Or maybe she just had a bad day and she wanted to let off steam on you, twits Amanda.
  * Tss… Not even funny Amanda.
  * What ? You would have prefer i talked about angry sex ?
  * You’re really the worst girl of Luna Nova.
  * YOU are the worse, answers Amanda hitting friendly Akko’s shoulder. Well, it’s not that i’m bored, but now that I’m back, I must go check on Mary.
  * So what ? You’re looking for angry sex ?, mocks Akko.
  * Yeah, yeah, talk as much as you want, you’re not the only one to have a queen couple in this camp. I must go this time, bye !
  * Bye Amanda !



Amanda moves further, puts her magical rifle in front of a tent, and enters in. Akko continues her way with Constanze.

  * And you Constanze ? You have things to do at the tech department ?



Constanze chains the signs of her hands.

  * Yes, you’re right, we must take care quickly of finding an utility to all the stuff we took back ! You’ll need help ? I know I’m not part of it but now, Amanda is with Mary, probably watching a film or something like that, so we won’t see her again before at least two hours, for the meeting...



Constanze raises the shoulders and invites Akko to follow her.

  * Thanks Cons’ !  By the way, to fuel the pep talk, Amanda and Mary are quite cute together, don’t you think ? I’m a little jealous i must tell, Diana is the strategist and administrator of the camp, so she doesn’t have a lot of free time for her and me. But I’m not blaming her, she’s doing an amazing job, and without her, we wouldn’t have achieved this much. Further she ...



Obviously, Constanze doesn’t listens a word of what Akko is saying. They arrive in front of the blue banner’s tent, the technology department. They enters in, and we discover inside many work benches, piles of scraps, weapons, solar panels in construction,and other gadgets. Some students here are at work, recalibrating magical weapons, soldering the panels, or assembling new mechanical elements. One of them greets Constanze :

  * Bianca to report, boss Constanze ! You brought back a great loot today ! Abigail and Ester are busy at this moment with the junk you picked, and they intend to develop maybe one or two new sniper rifles with it, and maybe a little wind turbine if we’re lucky ! This morning, Aileen finished our third solar panel, and she’s working hard on the fourth one. Today, the alimentary department’s 2nd greenhouse’s irrigation system broke down, we sent Katharina to take care of it, she did not return yet, Also the lighthouse of the North-East tower will be repaired in the end of the day by Aileen. There is also the broadcast antenna of Wangari’s radio tower, which have been damaged by the last storm, and requires replacement in the shortest delay, but we don’t have the needed materials, i’ll note it in my report to Diana. We also have three rifles to recalibrate, a shotgun model, and two automatic models. We installed the motor in the back room of the tent, so you can take care of it personally.



Constanze thanks her with signs, and step inside the back room, which looks like a workshop, and where we can see a vehicle in construction.

  * It’s going fast ! We only started creating this car one month ago, and it seems to be almost finished already ! Okay, where do we start ?



With Akko’s help, Constanze carries the motor in the car’s hood. After at least fourty-five minutes of connecting cables, tightening bolts, and oiling, Akko gets in the car, and in Constanze’s request, turn it on for a few minutes. The motor purrs, but it doesn’t suffice to put an end to the tests.

  * So ? Is the motor good ?, asks Akko getting of the car.



Constanze nods, take her notebook, write something, tear off the page, and ring the bell next to the door. Bianca come in asking what was going on, and Constanze signs her to give this list of missing stuff for the motor when she’ll give her report to Diana.

  * Very well, boss ! I won’t let you down !, announces Bianca when leaving.
  * You are appreciated by your staff, but really, Bianca is too much formal for me...



Constanze shrugs and make Akko understand her help is not anymore needed for the moment. Constanze musts supervise the works of the other members.

  * Alright then. See you tonight at the meeting, Constanze ! 



Before leaving, Akko is interrupted by Aileen :

  * Hum, excuse me ? Akko ?
  * Is there a problem ?
  * Well, Katharina is taking more time I thought it would take to take care of the breakdown in greenhouse N°2, and I need her help to repair the lighthouse which is also broken, so please, can you see if she has finished yet ?, asks Aileen, concerned.
  * No problem ! I’ll be back soon, I promise !
  * Thank you so much ! You’re saving my life, the planning is full lately.



Akko goes toward the South-East part of the camp, searching for Katharina in the 2nd greenhouse and its green banners. Once inside, we can see some members of the alimentary department, harvesting and sowing, or helping Katharina (recognizable since she is the only one to have a blue armband, between all the members with a green armband) to repair the irrigation system.

  * Hey, Katharina !
  * Just a second Akko, I just need to … And there it is ! (she yells for the girls in the back of the greenhouse) That’s it, girls, you can turn it on again, it’s repaired !



One of them then pulls a lever, and water starts flowing in a constant quantity from the pipes, and hydrates the ground before turning itself off after giving the good amount of water. Katharina lifts up, wipes her hand on her uniform and says :

  * So, Akko ? You wanted to tell me something ? You broke your shotgun okay, that’s right ?
  * Ahah, no, not this time, I take care of it now ; if not, Constanze would probably pull my ears for it. I’m here because Aileen needs your help to repair the lighthouse, and she wanted to know when you’ll come back to the tech department.
  * I see, then you moved for nothing, I just finished. But it’s kind of you, Aileen is on the nerves lately, and I understand why. After what happened to Lulu two weeks ago, she doesn’t want to let go anymore, she’s giving everything in her job to forget about it, but overworking is not better than mourning. Anyway, thanks Akko, I go right now.
  * You’re welcome ! Good luck with Aileen !



Akko leaves the greenhouse, look at the sky, and see the sun is starting to set. It will soon be the meeting hour, and Akko must be present to participate. So Akko goes to the principal tent, where are already waiting a black girl with bright yellow hair and a yellow armband, and Diana, who’s leaning over a map of the surroundings, on which are planted pins, indicating the places the scout squads already visited.

  * Oh, I didn’t hear you coming Akko, peacefully says Diana, quitting the map with her eyes to smile to Akko, you are ahead today, tell me, it’s not your habit.
  * I had nothing important to do, so I decided to come directly here !
  * Wow, is Akko becoming… Responsible ?! It would be a true blessing, makes fun of Akko the third girl, which makes laugh Diana and Akko.
  * Ahah, not for now, but I’m trying to be worthy of Madam the Administrator !
  * I- You know, you don’t have to do all these efforts for me, the camp is our priority, tells Diana, embarrassed, and hiding her blushing face by restarting to stare at the map.
  * Anwh, this is so cute ! How are my lovebirds doing ? Have you reconciled ?, says Amanda, accompanied by an older woman, who’s red and short haired, in a black body suit, with a pink armband, laughing to Amanda’s joke.
  * Hello again, Amanda, and hello to you Professor Ursula ! It’s been a while you didn’t attend to our meetings. It’s good to see you again, salutes politely Diana.
  * Well, how to say it ? We had a lot of work lately, at the medical department. Even with your help, we have troubles to maintain the rhythm. Blair and Sarah are still in a critical status, they require a lot of time to take care of them, but it’s worthy, their state seems to be a little better.
  * I see, I sincerely hope you’re right professor. Very well, Constanze and Mary are the last ones missing. By the way, weren’t you with her Amanda ?
  * Nah, she had to solve an emergency at the fourth greenhouse, she’s coming soon.
  * Very well, in this case, while waiting them we’ll start - oh, speaking of the devil !



Constanze, Bianca and Mary just came inside the tent. Mary is out of breath, she probably ran all the way from greenhouse N°4 to not be late for the meeting.

  * Since we are all reunited, shall we begin this meeting ? Wangari, do you want to start ?
  * I’m starting, we can’t transmit or receive since four days, and it’s a real disaster ! See, generally, we find two radio frequency a day, so we can broadcast on it, but on average, we also receive a new foreign frenquency every two weeks, and it can indicate us materials, or survivors, or even a scout squad in danger. But, all the time this tower is out of order, we can’t do anything at the journalism club (in fact, it’s the information department, but Wangari is nostalgic of the time when she presided over the journalism club of Luna Nova) and i don’t even tell you what could happen if we were under attack ! If we can’t spread the news that we are attacked, no one would be ready except the guards when funginoids would come ! So, as the president of the journalism club, i call for reparations, and quickly !
  * We do what we can, at the technology department, but we can’t make anything if we don’t have the resources for it, with or without magic !, retorts Bianca, Further, 73% of the magical capacity of the Stone is already used daily, counting the 48% we need for the protection dome. We need means, the problem is that, even if our scouts are competents, we don’t find what we need for it for now, and maybe we should widen our searching area again.
  * We can’t do this now, says Amanda, we just started to explore a new area, we need to check it entirely before continuing to enlarge it ! The more we enlarge it, bigger is the risk that our scouts are attacked, and lives are better than junk !
  * Perhaps, but if we continue-
  * No buts ! I’m using my chief of the scouting department veto ; we scout first, we go deeper in the Fungis after !, finishes Amanda, slightly annoyed by Bianca’s attitude.
  * Thank you for your contribution, ladies. What’s the report of the medical department professor ?
  * Ahem, clears her voice Ursula, we are still shocked after Lulu’s tragic accident two weeks ago, and the moral of the team has greatly decreased. However, their motivation seems to return, constating Blair and Sarah’s state, like I said sooner, seems to get better, but no conclusion can be drawn for now. We also are still busy with the seven other patients, but we think we can let Balsa out tomorrow, she’s fully recovered now. This last night will be a prevent in cas she relapses. And about the drugs stocks, we are stable since, except for Blair, we don’t need to use morphin, healing spells suffice.
  * Thank you too, professor. And for the alimentary department ?
  * Well, I, hum (Amanda kisses Mary on her neck) Hi ! Not here, sweetie, we have to be serious ! So, I was saying, our productions of food are increasing on the last days, with the potatoes harvesting, which really goes well for now. But we took a little late because of the break down of the greenhouse N°2, which will be harvested only tomorrow. But everything is going good, except for the intrusion of a funginoid at the start of the week, it probably grown without anyone noticing it in the greenhouse N°1.
  * Very well, then now, we must talk about the scouts.
  * I was thinking we could go in this direction tomorrow, shows Amanda on the map, to the North-East, see ? It’s not very complicated to reach, and we could do big discoveries. While studying the maps with Diana, we noticed there was a telephone line here before, and maybe we could find in it something to repair Wangari’s radio, without having to go in an unknown area, more dangerous. The only trouble is that it’s a little far, so i thought we will send squad C searching for drugs in this zone, squad F looking for motor pieces here, and squad E this way, scouting. The squads A, B, D will stay here to take some res-
  * Wait, why could we not go search for these lines tomorrow ?, asks Akko.
  * Akko ? You already took part in a mission today you know, you must rest, answers Amanda, surprised.
  * Yes, but, if we can do it tomorrow, I’d like to be the most utile I can be, especially if it’s an emergency !



There’s a silence, everyone is looking at Akko, who’s embarrassed. Amanda gets her feets of the table, and after a moment thinking, she says :

  * Okay then, squad A will go and search for the telephone lines and material tomorrow in the morning. Be ready at dawn, ok.
  * Well, now that everything is clear and done, I shall end this meeting. I thank all of you for coming, you can go back to your occupation.



Everyone goes away after saying goodbye to Diana, except for Akko, who stays here. Diana sits down on a chair, almost falling on it, and tiringly, sighs.

  * It was a hard day, isn’t it ?
  * Indeed Akko, it was. I worried all day about you, and I didn’t sleep since the day before yesterday, and if it continues, Wangari, Bianca and Amanda are going to declare war to themselves.
  * You believe so ? I think they were calmer than usual, in my opinion, says Akko putting her hand against Diana’s face.
  * I hope you’re right, you and your instinct, answers Diana, smiling, and holding gently Akko’s hand with her left hand.
  * It will be dark soon, we should quickly go and visit Lotte.
  * You’re right Akko. We shouldn’t keep her waiting.



Diana gets up, kisses softly Akko, hold her hand, before they go out together, towards the South-West part of the camp, and the pink banner’s tent.


	3. Chapter 2 : Relationships

Once inside the tent, a sweet and light atmosphere is filling the air, the members of the medical department are doing round trips between the different rooms, which are made of four extended sheets, put on iron bars, isolating each room from the others. The infirmary, like the department is called by their members, is very agitated these last days, and there is a lot of noise, not really convenient for an hospital, even an improvised one. After a passage of Diana into Sarah Bernhardt’s room to verify her actual state is stable, they go inside the sixth room, in the name of Lotte Jansson. Once inside, Akko look hardly to where Lotte is; her best friend, plunged into a deep sleep,is under respirator in her bed. Diana holds her hand with affection to reassure her. Akko moves forward and switch the blood bag for a new one, and, with a sad smile, she puts her hands on hers.

  * Good evening Lotte, she says sadly, you always look so peaceful in your sleep. I hope it’s because you’re having a sweet dream ! With a lot of Nightfall things ! I’m sure it’s what makes you feel better those times. We are doing great, don’t worry ! Amanda and Mary are still this cute together, they spend more and more times together our missions aside, they reeeeally are in love teehee. Constanze is working hard on the buggy which we found the bodywork last month, and we almost finished ! We found a motor for it today during our “walk” ! I, heroically sacrificed myself to save Amanda of a funginoid’s cla- ouch ouch ouch (Diana’s pulling her ear) okay okay eheh… So, our fortune camp is starting to really look like something, and I hope it will have became a true palace when you’ll get out of coma ! Continue fighting on, Lotte, we believe in you ! I know you will soon wake up ! Oh, by the way, (Akko searches in her bag) I found it yesterday for you ! A Nightfall book ! The number 175 ! It’s a little old, but at the rhythm I find them, you’ll soon have them all again ! Forgive me for the state of some books, I do my best to pick them in the best state possible, but sometimes I have to take those I find… (she puts it on a pile of Nightfall books) I look forward for your return to us Lotte, I’m missing you so much, cries Akko. I know you would say me it’s not this bad, it’s not your fault, but, but, I still feel guilty for not having saved Sucy, it’s entirely my fault if we all are in this situation, if, if, Lulu, Barbara, Jasminka, Sucy, Joanna, Kimberly...



Dian puts her hand on Akko’s shoulder and holds her waist :

  * Akko… All of this isn’t your fault… You made everything possible to save Sucy, and even if you didn’t succeed, you didn’t give up ! You’re even the most motivated one in the camp, you do so much efforts, you’re cheering up everyone, and you’re helping me so much all the time !
  * Ahah, you hear that Lotte ? Diana sounds just like you now, ahah, a few months ago we clearly wouldn’t have believed it, right ? But she’s wrong on one point, she is the one who’s working the most here (Diana’s blushing and puts her head on Akko’s shoulder), she’s the soul of the camp, and I know without even looking at her she super embarrassed and red I’m telling you this, teehee.
  * It’s totally wrong !, says Diana retiring her head from Akko’s shoulder and turning back.
  * See ? I know you by heart now ! She has her dignity so she won’t admit it, but I know she blushed.
  * I didn’t !
  * I’m sorry Lotte, but I must leave you now, it’s soon the end of visits. (Akko kisses Lotte’s forehead) See you soon Lotte, I’ll come back quickly, I promise !



Akko and Diana come out of the room after having been blocked by two “nurses” cleaning the floor.

  * You go to the cafeteria with me ?, asks Akko
  * No, I’m sorry, but I still have reports to write, and things to prepare, and I must come here again later to help professor Ursula after the visits, but you’ll just have to wait for me here, and we’ll spend the end of the evening together, alright ?



Diana kisses lovely Akko, caress her hair, and leave with her usual proud and confident walk, but a little pressed.

  * You didn’t leave me the time to answer… says for herself Akko, even if she would never have said no to such proposition.



Akko then goes to the cafeteria, where she’s served with potato puree, before falling on her chair next to Amanda, Mary, and Constanze :

  * Potato puree again… It’s the third time this week, complains Akko.
  * You were expecting them to change the menu ?, answers Amanda.
  * We are doing our best to offer a healthy and varied menu, but it’s complicated to not have the same thing sometimes, we don’t have enough seeds to change the vegetables every day, defends herself Mary.
  * You’re so serious sweetie, don’t blame her, she doesn’t know how hard you’re all working there, says Amanda to calm her girlfriend.
  * Sorry, I didn’t mean to offense you, I sincerely excuse !, begs Akko for pardon.
  * Apologies accepted ! I apologize too for getting carried away, you’re someone good, don’t worry !
  * I… (Akko blushes)
  * Anwh, too bad we don’t have spaghettis in this cafeteria, we could have seen a cute romantic scene, laughs Amanda.
  * What are you imagining, Amanda (Mary sits on Amanda’s knees and kisses her) I already have someone in my life and it’s you !
  * You can be so sweet sometimes, I’m melting in your eyes.
  * I don’t have the reference for the spaghettis thing, says Akko, shyly raising her hand while Amanda and Mary are languorously kissing.
  * You never watched Miss and the Bum* ?, asks, surprised, Amanda to Akko, between two loving kisses.



Akko do a “no” with her head, with a little shame like if she did something wrong :

  * Too bad ! I’ll make you watch it just wait, Constanze ? Do we have it in our collection, this one ?



Constanze signs that no, the dvd has been lost in the cataclysm.

  * Argh, shall find one for Akko then, perhaps we’ll soon find a dvd store, or at least a supermarket that hasn’t been scavenged already, with the dvd inside.



Constanze signs that it’s quite impossible, but that it would be fun to watch it with Akko, actually busy drinking.

  * Talking of love stories, you never told us how you managed to finish in Luna Nova’s superstar’s bed.



Akko almost strangles herself and spits at least half of her water.

  * Khoff, korf, Dia-Diana ?, strangles herself Akko
  * Yeah, Diana. Why ? You were thinking about me ?, makes fun Amanda.
  * It’s not really interesting !
  * Come on, we tell you how Amanda and me started to date in exchange, deal ?, negociates Mary.
  * Okay, deal, accepts Akko, curious.
  * It’s simple. I already was hitting on Amanda since a moment because she is super cool (Amanda starts flexing) yes you are super cooool honey (she flexes even more), and I really had a low moral after the cataclysm, so I myself a goal to not break down, seduce her. I started approaching her slowly, and after we sympathized, I started to court her and-
  * Wait, I thought it was me who courted you ?
  * So we courted mutually, it’s adorable (she hugs Amanda). So at the end of the story, we sat ourselves in the back while viewing an horror movie.
  * Prince of Shadows**. A masterpiece, but I couldn’t appreciate it fully this time !
  * Hihi, true, I played the damsel in distress, who needs to be reassured, and bam ! In no time we were kissing behind for the rest of the film ! And since then we didn’t leave each other !, concludes Mary.
  * That’s absolutely too cute, comments Akko, with shiny starred eyes. Mine is clearly less good.
  * Come on, tell us ! Even Constanze is interested, look !



Constanze is using her spoon as a puree catapult, and clearly isn’t listening at all.

  * Okay, okay, I’ll do it, says Akko under pressure. After the cataclysm, Diana was doing really bad, and I couldn’t stand to see her sad for a reason I don’t know, so, outside the dome, on the little hill, one night, I came to cheer her up. And I came back the day following, at the same time. And the next day. And after 5 days coming each night to cheer her up, I came back again, and after sitting on the ground I...I open my mouth and she kissed me suddenly. I stayed at least for 30 seconds hung on her lips, then she said to me, with a beautiful pure smile, “Shut up a little bit, Akko”. I shut my mouth. We stayed for an hour looking at the sky, touching our hands with our fingers tip. Finally, when she started leaving, I felt growing wings, and I kissed her by surprise at my turn, I’ll never forget how she became so red, I thought it was cute hihi, but don’t say anything to her, she would kill me, she doesn’t like being teased about it !
  * Promised, we won’t say anything, answers Amanda doing sign of sealed lips, and your story is super sweet, don’t worry.
  * Thanks ! I should go now, Diana must be waiting for me so I finish eating and I go !



After finishing her meal, Akko says goodbye to her friends, except Constanze, who already leaved to the infirmary, and goes in the same way, wait for Diana, and after fifteen minutes, she finally comes out with the professor Ursula, and Constanze, who doesn’t stop and continues her way to the tech department.

  * And to returns on the main subje- Oh you’re already here Akko ?, exclaims Diana surprised.
  * Yes ! I’m here since ten minutes ago !



A soft silence settles between the two lovers, staring to each others blushing, like two lovesicks, one in front of the other. After a while, the professor disappears, thinking it would be better to leave them alone.

  * Shall we go ?, asks Diana with a sweet voice.
  * Of course, I’m here for it, says Akko hugging softly Diana’s left arm.



They then go outside of the dome, and settle themselves on the little hill behind the camp, watching the moon, the stars in the black sky.

  * It’s been a while we didn’t came here, right ?
  * Yes ! It missed me a lot !



They rely on each other, softly holding hands. After a moment, Diana restarts the conversation :

  * How is your cheek doing ?
  * It’s fine, your kiss made me forget the pain uhuh, even if you pulled it with your right hand !
  * I’m sorry for what I did, I was angry, but I shouldn’t have pinched your cheek so far, but I was so worried, you weren’t supposed to be in mission today. You were supposed to rest, so imagine what I thought when I found your bed empty at 10AM ! I almost had an attack !
  * I’m sorry, it’s entirely my bad. So, how was it with Ursula-sensei ?
  * What do you mean ?
  * You know, your visit earlier ! It’s useless to hide it you know, I know it was for your arm !



Doing it at the same time she talks, Akko pulls up Diana’s right sleeve, letting appear a mechanic arm, properly made, on which the initials “A+D” are engraved.

  * That’s a new thing, this…, says Akko, a little surprised.
  * I-I don’t where this comes from ?! Someone must have touched to it while we were revising it but
  * Constanze… She hid her game well, ahah, now you’re stuck with “Akko + Diana” written on your arm ! Hihi, does it means your arm is mine as well as your heart ?
  * Akko, you’re incredible sometimes., answers Diana while cursing Constanze.
  * Eheh, I know, jokes aside, how your arm is doing ?
  * There is no problems anymore. Constanze repaired it, and visibly “personalised” my prosthesis, and the professor reconnected it to my shoulder. I think it will lasts at least two or three weeks before I need another repair, explains Diana, making move her hands joints to verify everything’s functional.
  * It’s better then ! You know, when I see your arm sometimes, I must say I… Maybe we could have fun with it… see what I mean ?
  * Akko… Seriously, no. And I would prefer if youcould abstain yourself doing dirty jokes about my prosthesis, please. After all, it’s the even symbol of my failing.
  * No, don’t say that, comforts Akko, hugging Diana, whose looking at her arm, raised to the moon.
  * Sometimes, I think… maybe they are there ? That Hannah and Barbara are watching us from the stars, and they protect us from there. That they, they, they (Diana cries) that they still exist, somewhere, that they are still alive !
  * I’m sure Diana. They are proud of you, even if you didn’t save them, they still love you, and they’ll love you forever, approving every good choice you make.
  * But how to know if I’m taking the good path ? Maybe I’m leading us to our end ?
  * No Diana, you’re doing what you think is right, you’re following the path that will lead us to the best end for us, the happy ending.
  * I like to think you’re right Akko, I like it very much.



They stay in silence glued to each other, in front of the starry skies, for an hour, then two, before Diana stands up :

  * Do we sleep together this night ?
  * Only for sleeping then, I’m really exhausted tonight.
  * I was thinking the same way, this day was intense.
  * Yes (She stands up) Ouch !, screams Akko holding her cheek.
  * Akko ?!
  * My cheek is painful again, quick, you must kiss me !, she says, with a smile betraying her comedy play.
  * You’re incorrigible, answers her wife,  kissing.



The two lovers leave, holding hands, towards Diana’s tent, and bed down, in the arms of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Reference to "Lady and the Tramp", because in LWA universe, the movies are actually parodies of real movies, like the "Apkallu" series, based on "The Creature from the Black Lagoon", a classic of 50s horror movies, along with "Frankenstein", or "Dracula"
> 
> ** "Prince of Darkness", made by John Carpenter, a Lovecraftian horror movie.


	4. Chapter 3 : Nightmares

The rain falls outside of the tent, and on its roof. Akko seems disturbed by the storm unleashing itself outside in her sleep. It wasn’t unusual that storms burst suddenly since the modification of Earth’s atmosphere, but the rain is falling particularly strong this night. The thunder roars, and wakes up Akko; she seems to be panicking and is sweating of anguish. After calming down, Akko notices the empty bed, and that Diana is leaning over the entrance. Akko then stands up slowly and rejoin her hugging Diana’s waist with her arms, putting her head over her shoulder.

  * You’re awake too ?, whispers Diana, Another nightmare ?
  * Yes, these last times, it happens a lot… And you ?
  * As the same as you. It’s crazy to think the only real time I can rest is more exhausting that the all day… I’d like to have only one good night, and not wake me up again because of this stupid dream.



The two girls notice a small shape under the rain, with an articulated umbrella, carrying a fat crate.

  * Constanze ?, wonder the lovers in chorus.



Indeed, Constanze is taking a material crate to the tech department, under the rain, and at full night.

  * Wow, she’s super motivated, even at this hour she’s working the better she can on the Constanzemobile.
  * The… Constanzemobile ?
  * Yeah, I found it a surname, waiting we finish it and find it a real name ! But it worries me, I hope she’s taking time to sleep.
  * I hope so, but I believe no one can find a peaceful sleep after what happened to the G squad and Lulu. It must have resurfaced a lot of worries for us, and some of the girls.
  * You think it’s the cause of our nightmares ?
  * I don’t have a clue Akko, all I know is that I dream of it every night since the incident.
  * Me too. But it’s weird, it’s not totally the same dream each new time. (Diana turns back to better listen to Akko) It gets a bit longer each time, a few seconds more, explains Akko. The first time, I just stepped in a sort of hallway that I was choking by a spore cloud. The second time, I dodged this cloud, and then arms got out of the floor, dragging me underneath. And the time after, I progressed again in this dream. Now I can see the silhouette of an item, in front of a big light door, before being attacked by … by…



Seeing that Akko is turning pale, Diana brings a chair, and sits Akko on it, putting her hand on her shoulder, whispering softly to her :

  * You’re not obligated to narrate the end if it’s this bad, Akko.
  * Th-Thank you Diana, stammers Akko, the end on her mouth, like if the thought of continuing this dream made her nauseous.



A short silence is making its way before another thunderclap doesn’t fail to make Akko fall of her chair. She asks to Diana :

  * And you ? It’s always this dream ?
  * Always, she sighs, again and again the same dream. I’m heading back from the philosophy of magic class, when I hear a huge explosion from the exterior. I look through the window, and find out that the West wing of the school is pierced with giant mushrooms, while the ground is fissuring, destroying in no time the school’s courtyard and the wing. I start running through the panicking students, the fire, the smoke, and the spores, to reach the dormitory. Once in it, the air becomes unbreathable, and fire blocks my way to my room, so I take my wand out and use a spell to evade the flames, put my handkerchief to my mouth, and push the door of my old room, finding Hannah and Barbara, stucked under the rubble, circled by the fire. I scream their names, but with the panic, the crackling fire, and the pain screams of Barbara, they don’t hear me. So I start stepping in the fire, burning my legs, but I don’t feel pain, I make my way screaming until I break my voice, coughing because of the lack of oxygen in the smoke, still covering my nose with the handkerchief. I finally approach them and I raise my arm… when suddenly… a piece of the roof detaches itself above my arm and. Nothing more. I always wake up at this moment, finishes Diana crying.



Akko stands up and hugs her to reassure her. She doesn’t know what to say so she stays silent. Diana hugs her back, crying on her.

  * I know it’s only a nightmare, but, even if I know it’s only a dream, when I’m inside of it, I think I can save them, and change the things. That if I concentrate enough, I can make it a lucid dream, and entirely change the way of the events. And waking up, I would see Hannah and Barbara again, along with my right arm…
  * I know this desire to go back in tie. If I could, I would stop Sucy’s experiment, or I would save her, and so, this horrible cataclysm would have never happened… But I can’t. We can’t spend our times thinking of our errors. We must continue moving forward, for the others, for us, to not repeat them.



Diana laughs bitterly :

  * It sounds like you don’t even believe in what you’re saying.
  * I must say, I do good sentences, but I still need to apply them.
  * We’ll move forward together. Don’t worry, I’ll try to follow your advice.



Diana kisses Akko’s cheek, and returns in the bed. Akko joins her and after being under the quilt, they stare to the other for a long moment in the eyes.

  * Akko ?
  * Diana ?
  * If there is something I would keep from this apocalypse, it would be our relationship.
  * Ah, see ! Not everything is bad !
  * Maybe.



They laugh softly.

  * I love you Akko, whispers Diana.
  * I love you Diana, answers Akko yawning hard.



She then fall asleep, while Diana looks at her, caressing her hair sometimes. She then stands up again, fixate her prosthesis, puts on her uniform, catch an umbrella. She opens the tent, looks one more time to the sleeping Akko, smile to her, and leave under the heavy rain.


	5. Chapter 4 : Expedition

  * Hey, the Sleeping Beauty !, yells Amanda at Akko’s ear.
  * Wh-What ?! What’s going on ?!, wakes up the “sleeping beauty”.
  * It’s 7AM and you’re still not awaken !, complains Amanda, leaning over the bed.
  * Hum, ok, gimme 5 minutes and we can go !, bargains Akko, standing up in no time, making signs to Amanda to get away so she can get dressed.
  * You better be ready, if not we cancels everything we planned today and get some rest.



After getting dressed in 30 seconds, Akko rushes out of the tent, go to the cafeteria, catch a croissant in the process, and sprint to her coworkers at the entrance of the dome. 

  * 3 minutes and 45 seconds, not bad, we’re on time, ironizes Amanda looking over Constanze’s chronometer.
  * Ca-ca-can we- go on now ?, asks Akko, already breathless and sweating.
  * Let’s start the Babel Tower Operation !, announces Amanda passing through the dome with a hand raised to the sky, and a victory pose.
  * Babel Tower Operation ?, asks again the breathless one, not really up to date.
  * We totally had to find a super cool name for a super cool mission; Constanze found it !



She turns on herself with her thumbs up and a proud glaze.

  * You’ll always surprise me I guess...



So the A squad starts walking to the Northeast, and soon catch on the F squad, who stopped by to loot some mechanical elements on a broken car :

  * Hello Amanda-boss !, says one of the three scouts.
  * Hey Elfriede, Rajana, and Sòla ! How’s your walk doing ?
  * We found a car belt, brake pads, and a two years (at least) old pinetree scent sachet, reports Rajani.
  * It’s going well I see ! cheers up Amanda.



Constanze looks to the found material, validates it and signs to continue like this. They then returns to the road, each squad directing to somewhere else, wishing luck to each other’s groups. After at least thirty minutes of walking, the squad gets to the border of the “Fungis”, the place where the tree forest around the plains of the camp leaves their place to woods mixing trees and giant mushrooms, getting bigger and bigger with the time, mushrooms replacing vegetation the deeper you go inside. More wet than conventional woods, and letting only a little of sunlight get through, the Fungis has a muddy ground, even marshy depending of the place, and there’s not much plants except mushrooms.

  * Shit, a spore cloud.
  * We could make a detour ?, suggests Akko.
  * Nah, it would be such a waste of time, we have to cross over it.



Everyone take their gas masks from their backpacks, and sink into the forest, also sinking half their boots in the mud, following the line indicated by Akko’s compass, searching for the Northeast. They don’t communicate anymore except by signs, to avoid any waste of oxygen, in case of a manufacturing defect in the mask may let enter in a small quantity of spores, but enough to get any human being sick. A few moments later, Amanda raises her fist in sign of stop. They  hold their breath. Ready to unsheath anytime if a suspect sound is heard. A minute passes, and the pressure doesn’t fall. Suddenly, Constanze shoots in a funginoid’s hat three time, before he falls on the ground. They wait more, but no more creature shows up. The scouts continue their way, untiringly to the Northeast, walking for two more hours before another scream can be heard. This time, taken by surprise, they have no choices but to hide behind a mushroom, trying to calm down and control their breath to be forgotten by the horde of funginoids getting close of them. They’re back against the mushroom’s stipe. More screams reveal they are even closer. Their jaws slams the air, biting it like if it was training, they scratch the mud, howl. They start scratching the stipe where the scouts are hidden behind. A funginoid goes the other side, then a second, and a third, a fourth. surrounding Amanda, Constanze and Akko. They start scratching the stipe again, forcing Amanda to make herself smaller to not be clawed by the monsters. They didn’t get spotted yet, because they’re still being silent ; if they don’t panic and stay motionless, they won’t attack. They achieve to stay calm, even if some of the things are only some inches away from their faces. While the monsters quit, bored of searching, the one against Constanze doesn’t seem to want to give up, she starts crying feeling the claws of the funginoid planting in the flesh of her arm. Mad because of Constanze’s apparent distress, Amanda catches her silent rifle and open the fire on the creature, falling on the ground tearing a flap of Constanze’s arm, biting her hand to not scream of pain, while Akko instantly applies the first aid and a bandage to her friend. Sadly, Amanda’s shots moved too much air, and the whistle of the magic bullets caught the attention of the horrors again, shrieking in chorus before we can hear their frantic rush in the Fungis’s mud, camoed in the fog of spores. The survivors run at their full speed to escape their pursuers, Amanda blind shooting behind her to delay them, Constanze holding her arm and fighting against the pain, Akko launching flashing grenades to lure them and destabilize the funginoids. After a long escape, they achieve to get out of the Fungis, throwing themselves behind a small hill, still followed by two of them. Constanze uses all her remaining focus on something else than pain to throw a bottle with all the strength she has in the forest, that the funginoids detect and chase after it.

After a few seconds, hearts pounding, the squad let themselves fall on their knees.

  * Phew, that was so close, comments Amanda, relieved.
  * Yes, I can’t agree more with you. I hope we won’t see them never again.



Constanze pulls her head out of her mask and let out a liberating cry, and grits her teeth holding her arm. Her forehead is sweating, her eyes red because of the tears. After exteriorizing it, Constanze get up, take a knife and signs to her companions to not move, pointing the ground where small claws started to dig out. She jumps to it and stabs the ground until the little claws stop moving vainly, taking her revenge against the funginoid who attacked her savagely a few minutes ago.

  * We need to continue, there is no time to stop. We’re still far from the lines, notes Akko verifying her compass.
  * You’re right, we won’t turn back home hands empty after all of this.



They get up and then resume their way, more serene feeling the sun shining on them again. The road is peaceful, without any interruption, except Akko asking for a break sometimes to rest or to look at the animals, wandering where seven months ago, only cars passed by. While Constanze loots some vehicles found on the ancient road, Amanda takes a break and lie down on the grass, looking at the clouds, with nostalgy, remembering the time she could freely flit in the skies on her broom. Since magic disappeared almost entirely outside of the dome, having a broom became useless, not counting that a major part of them have been destroyed in the cataclysm. After this break, the adventurers continue to walk, still following the compass, to the telephone lines. Finally, after two more hours on their way, they reach their goal. On the ground, crushed under one of the broadcast post, the maintenance area is waiting for them. They get in it crawling in a wall’s hole, climbing fallen shelves, they finally enter in the area that must contain the object of their perilous expedition. Searching in the shelves, Akko takes a Nightfall book, on the ground, and the teared away pages she takes care of replacing before putting it in her backpack. Amanda is securing the area,  confirming there were nothing to fear inside, while Constanze loots everything in the control room, searching the broadcast microchip. After thirty minutes of research, Amanda finally finds the microchip, under a shelf, fallen after the wreckage broke the control panel. Akko found some things she judges interesting, like two other books, in a better state, a lead statuette, some metal scrap, and a pair of new binoculars. Amanda found a survival kit, which she used the disinfectant on Constanze’s wound, and a dvd without its box of SAND*, a mythical sf film. Its state is quite bad but with some luck and cleaning it might work.

  * Well, I think that’s all ?, interrogates Amanda.
  * Seems good to me !, confirms Akko.



Constanze approves too with her head, and the squad gets out of the building.

  * When I’m back, I immediately take a shower and change my clothes directly, anticipates the ginger.
  * Yeah, I’m covered with mud too, disgusting…, complains Akko.



Constanze seems not really disturbed by the mud on her. The team takes the same way in the opposite direction, not crossing over more obstacles, taking hills and ancient roads, before reaching again the Fungis, putting the gas masks again and sinking into the spore fog again. Watching permanently the horizon even if it’s really close, Amanda is ready to fire at any moment ; they’ll have to be quick, and not lose any second. The compass, still in Akko’s hands, is entering its last third of battery, and it won’t charge in the Fungis because the sunlight is weak here. The tiredness starts affecting the squad, the more they go deep in the mushroom forest, and feel the sunset, with the sunlight slowly disappearing. Forcing them to light on their flashlights, at the risk of attracting a funginoid, but better attract them than not seeing them arrive. A moment later, and, coming from the West, a characteristic scream starts. This sound means they are spotted, and there won’t be any hide and seek game this time.

  * Akko ! On the left, cover behind this mushroom, Constanze cover us !, command Amanda.



Her allies obey without discussing her orders, and they wait all the three the arrival of the first funginoid, killed by a shot from the South. A red flare is launched, meaning the newcomers are scouters too, and not potential foreign enemies. The assault starts, the screams of the funginoids multiplying, even if they are almost covered by the sound of their run they make running on their four limbs in the swamp. Many shots are fired, eliminating some of those horrors, appearing again and again. Constanze notices some funginoids are trying a detour to take the group by surprise, and eliminate them with an impressive ease, 

stabbing two of them with her bayonet to prevent them to get closer from Akko and Amanda. They are slowly being overwhelmed by the amount of enemies coming for their meat, even if they are helped by another non identified yet squad, which position is only known thanks to the green light of the shots, enabling Akko and Amanda to not touch them by error in the dark. The tiredness of the fight troubles Amanda’s mind, as well as the lack of oxygen troubles her vision, starting to lose her breath, she doesn’t notice a funginoid catching her by her left side, clawing her shoulder, and chewing her gas mask. She beats it back with her knife before shooting a full load in it and resuming the fight, while Akko, fighting against two funginoids at once, has being injured at her leg, but still fighting. Amanda eliminates the things and get her friend up, while the number of creatures diminuates, the vision of the squad leader does too, and she’s starting feeling seasickness. Erratic minutes longs until the fight finally finishes, with the last funginoid’s body falling forever. Amanda rests on Akko’s shoulder to take some rest, while two scouts get out of the shadows, giving her shoulders to support Amanda, and help Akko and Constanze to get back on the road. Amanda gathers her strength and whispers through her mask :

  * Reporting, squad … E, what’s … the situation ?, asks Amanda with difficulty.
  * Boss, you should keep your strength for now, we’ll talk later !
  * Please Amanda, do what they’re saying !, begs Akko in adequacy with the efforts of the E squad to carry Amanda.



After ten long minutes of rescue, the squads finally get out of the Fungis, and Amanda’s senses recover in no time. On her feet again, she asks again :

  * Squad E, where is Amelia ?
  * ...She didn’t make it, boss. A horde of funginoids took us by surprise, we were trapped, so Amelia threw a lure…
  * But it didn’t work, and the horrors… they snatched her, and we… fled without turning back, cries the second one.
  * I see… I know it’s painful Heather, but you’ll have to write a report on what happened once we’re home, okay ? It will be really hard, but it’s for the greater good, okay ?



Heather approves silently while her friend takes her in her arms to support her, before the two squads get inside the camp in the middle of the night, victorious, but not triumphant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"DUNE" of David Lynch


	6. Chapter 5 : ON AIR

Finally home, the sweet green light of the stone seems to appease the scouts hearts in no time. Constanze take the important pieces to the technological department, and directly returns to work in the tent, despite the late hour. Amanda and Akko accompany Heather and her mate to the principal tent.  Entering in, Akko see Diana walking in round to evacuate the stress, and, noticing her wife came back, smiles to her, relieved.

  * I waited for you all day, she says to Akko’s ear, You have nothing serious I hope ?
  * Well, keep yourself from resting on my leg ahah...



Diana looks at the said leg, and sees the long scratches in Akko’s skin. She steps back, fading, then lean over to examine more closely the injuries, covered with dry blood now, but still clearly visible. Diana takes a bottle of disinfectant, bandages, and cleans Akko’s wounds, and bandage it, interspersed with Akko’s screams, because the disinfectant stings.

  * I’ve finished, you can stop moaning now.
  * I know but it still hurts, cries Akko.
  * Now that you have finished cleaning her injury, can we go on ?, asks Amanda, still here, without Diana even noticing. Because Wangari is gonna complain if we wait to give her the chip. Furthermore, Heather and Rita have… something important to do with you, Miss Administrator.
  * You’re right, I’m sorry Diana, I see you later, it won’t take too much time, apologizes Akko.
  * Be quick, then !
  * I’ll do my best, I’m already missing you too much !
  * Akko…, blushes Diana.
  * Say, when I said “Can we go on ?” I meant “now’, not in an hour, is timing Amanda.
  * Yes, we can go to Wangari’s !, finishes Akko.



Amanda and Akko leave the place, but Akko goes back to send a kiss from the entrance of the tent, who makes sign to catch it smiling softly. They go to the information department’s tower, from where Wangari is making big gestures to greet Akko and Amanda with a large smile, knowing they’re here to give the microchip that will repair the radio tower. Akko greets her, but Amanda raises her middle finger in her direction, which doesn’t affect at all the joy of the club president. Once at the top, Amanda let the chip in Wangari’s hand and coughs :

  * Koff, I hope it will not be a waste of time not taking rest for this little thing, korf.
  * Don’t worry ! It was a necessary sacrifice, you’ll see !



Wangari cleans the table by throwing all the material on the ground with a lot of noise, gets out a magnifying glass, and tweezers, studying closely the microchip; her enthusiastic smile disappears.

  * Shit, it’s damaged.
  * WHAT ?! After everything we did this thing is broken ?! 
  * Calm down, it seems to be old damages, so it’s not your fault this time, and maybe it still work, but I’m not sure at all. Anyway, there’s only one way to verify, it’s to install it.



Wangari takes her chair, and switches to horizontal mode, and goes under the table, between her two assistants, and finally under the control panel, where she spends five minutes doing her job before yelling :

  * OKAY ! It’s good ! Gaelle ! Turn on the radio !
  * Yes, President Wangari.



Gaelle pushes on some buttons, changes frequencies, up or down the intensity, saturation, sound, and turns on the mic :

  * One, two, one, two ? Are you receiving me ?, she says, while outside, clapping hands and exclamatio howls confirm that yes, they are hearing the assistant of Luna Nova News-Network 2.0.



Wangari, totally super excited by the broadcasting of her show turns on immediately the “ON AIR” sign, and start speaking into the microphone, telling everything that passes through her head, and about how much she’s happy to restart sharing good music, news, happiness...  Amanda and Akko, feeling cramped in the little office space of the information department, and seeing their mission completed, decide to slip away. But just after opening the door, they are arrested by Wangari, pulling of under the panel another chair, taping it as an invitation to sit down, saying :

  * And here’s Amanda, the boss of the scouts, and our humble servant who fought the Fungis with her team to restablish our tower, she came to narrate today’s expedition, a thunderous applause for our guest !, announces Wangari while Gaelle, editing the pist, adds a sound of applause, broadcasted in all the camp.



Amanda knows it’s useless struggling for hours with her to dodge this interview, because Wangari won’t abandon her idea. Amanda stands at attention in front of Akko, whose doing the same, in sign of heroic sacrifice for the honor of the scouts, going to meet her tragic fate, while Akko flees the terrible fight, laughing hearing Amanda give her impressions to LN3 2.0. The deserter installs herself at the bottom of the tower.

  * So, Amanda O’Neill, how did this expedition go ?, asks Wangari, as her usual journalistic tone.
  * Well, hum, very long. It was particularly exhausting to me and my squad, and i think we’re not the only ones who gave their best today.
  * Was the mission dangerous ? 
  * Theoretically, no, tales Amanda, but we were forced to go through the Fungis (Gaelle added a dramatic gasp at this moment). And we had to dodge a funginoid hord, kof, kof, which hurt my friend Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger, chief of the technological department, and also a big help for the scouts.
  * Wow, i still can’t believe you know her name by heart (laughs sound), interrupts Wangari.
  * And for the return, continues Amanda without caring about the journalist’s comment, we faced another hord, but we had to fight this time, in a long battle, and, joined by the E squad, we managed to leave without big troubles.
  * A passionating story, thank you Miss O’Neill for your generous gift of your time to share with us the details of the expedition !, finishes Wanagari.
  * Well, you’re welcome ? It was nothing, I hope I wasn’t too boring.
  * And now, for your ears, a little hour of music selected on our best vinyls !



The mic is shut down, the ON AIR sign shuts down, and Amanda climbs down the ladder, and then, seeing Akko, she laughs with embarrassment :

  * So, how was I ?
  * Honestly ? You could have a career, encourages Akko.
  * Yeah, it won’t happen.
  * Anyway, you sure amazed everyone at the camp.
  * I don’t think so, but thanks Akko. 
  * Mary will surely treat you like a star hihi.
  * That’s possible knowing her, kof KOF, she coughs.
  * You caught a cold ?, worries Akko, you’re coughing a lot since we came back.
  * Don’t worry, it’s just the lack of oxygen in the Fungis, tomorrow i’ll be better, my throat is irritated, that’s all.
  * I see. You’ll feel better tomorrow, so, repeats Akko, reassured.



They do the walk together, and are joined by Mary, greeting her lover by kissing her.

  * You’ve been great my superstar !
  * Stop that, ahah, it’s embarrassing you know !, blushes Amanda.
  * So you can kiss me in the neck at the reunions but i don’t have the right to give you cute embarrassing names in front of your friends ?, revolts Mary.
  * It’s not what i meant-
  * That’s better then my sweet little sugar.



Amanda is becoming all red while Akko tries her best to not laugh out loud. Mary is quite proud of embarrassing her girlfriend.

  * Come on, my adorable duckling, let’s go watch a movie together ?, apologizes Mary, stabbing her girl at the same time.
  * O-okay, I found a dvd of SABLE today, tries to catch up Amanda, ignoring Akko, who’s folded in half from laughing.



Amanda and Mary disappear, and Akko stay a while laughing about Amanda’s nicknames, when she feels someone tapping her shoulder to catch her attention.

  * Oh, Constanze ? You finished working tonight ? asks Akko, cleaning her eyes.



Constanze is signing a no.

  * Oh, you need my help then ?



She signs no again.

  * Hum, okay ? You’re taking a break i see, how is it going with the Constanzemobile ?



Constanze signs that it’s going slowly, but they’re progressing.

  * You came to see me for what then ? Is there a problem ?



Constanze signs that Katharina verified today’s equipment, and she noticed something up with hers.

  * What ? My backpack ?



She signs that it’s torn again, and that her shotgun is damaged again.

  * Aaah, you came to morals me...



Constanze gives her the Nightfall books, signing Lotte surely waits for some fresh news.

  * Yes, I’ll visit her tomorrow, at dawn, we came back too late, the visits are already finished since at least an hour.



Akko’s stomach starts grounding, while Constanze is facepalming before returning to the tech department. Akko goes to the cafeteria, eat the leftovers, and come back to the tent, where Diana is still talking with the two scouts of the E squad. Seeing Akko entering, Diana stands up, and invite to leave the scouts :

  * It’s late now, you should rest, and we’ll continue tomorrow, after a good night of sleep, alright ?
  * Understood Diana, good night to you two.
  * Good night, I’m supporting you in this horrible time, I hope it won’t happen ever again.



Heather and Rita leave, and Diana sits on the bed.

  * So, is the communication tower functional again ?
  * Yes, Amanda gave an interview.
  * Mh, I think I might have missed something interesting then.



Akko sits next to Diana, who starts taking her clothes off, and after undressing, she takes off her right arm, and lies on the bed, silently foot calling Akko, who undress at her turn before joining her lover in the bed.


	7. Chapter 6 : Evil Augures

Akko is sleeping. She’s sure she’s sleeping. But she is perfectly conscious, which is weird for a dream, but not unusual anymore. The scenery around her is setting the more she steps forward, from a simple black background, to some more complex lines, to finally make appear a clear long hall made of black stone. She’s moving forward, slowling observing her environment, any brick the walls are made of, and stops suddenly, puts her sleeve on the nose, takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and rushes the fastest she can while the walls behind her start exploding, releasing a phenomenal quantity of spores. A lot of wreckage falls, blocking Akko’s way, forced to jump or slip under them, still holding her breath. A big portion of the roof collapses, and Akko slips to barely dodge it. With the collapse, the way out is now blocked, along with the spores, miraculously.  Akko isn’t surprised, she already lived this challenge before; so she continues without turning back, moves forward a few minutes, and stops, then stamps the floor with her foot. Hands get out of the floor, searching to catch the source of the noise. Akko then jumps, with an unexpected flexibility, and succeeds to cross in three jumps the area where the hands are. She breathes of relief, and after making her hands crack, she leaps forward, determined to reach the end of this cursed hall she walks in every night since weeks now. After a long walk, punctuated by Akko’s fails, falling on the floor more or less acrobatic, too focused on continuing moving forward to watch where she steps, a pale frozen light invades the corridor. Akko is trembling with fear in the cold of the light, scared by what will happen next, and iced by the light’s inhospitality, its frozen bite anything else than calming and peaceful. Akko takes her wand, even if it’s useless; even in dream, it’s impossible to do magic outside of the camp, and she doesn’t have her shotgun on her. The light is getting stronger and stronger, and she moves on slowly, keeping her hand in front of her face, to not be blinded by its power, now unbearable. A shadow appears in the light, far from her. Akko knows very well the shape of this silhouette, but she pulls herself together and continues, trying to not be distracted by the thing in the light. Immediately, she turns back and points her wand, planting its top in someone’s neck, to threaten the unknown shadow. The shadow laughs, a laugh that Akko knows too well, she bursts into tears, mixing the sadness, the incomprehension, and the pain this vision inspire her. In the light appeared a witch, with pale skin; purple, almost pink or white hair. Only her revulsed eyes, devoid of pupils witness her inhumanity. Akko is holding back with all her strength to not let the wraith go :

  * It’s been a while I didn’t see you acting like a fool, says the shadow.
  * You are not REAL !, screams with pain Akko, leaving the spirit speechless.



She gives a big hit, making the creature dissipate into smoke. Akko falls on the floor, teared by this meeting, and starts crying again. After a while, she wipes her tears and get on her legs again. She walks, do a few steps, and the witch appears again, with the same emotionless face :

  * I knew you were stupid, but not to the point of killing a friend.
  * DISAPPEAR !, yells Akko hitting the ghost again, disappearing another time.



Akko is shocked again. She raises up again, and continues her way. The spectrum returns to torment her :

  * Tss, we wouldn’t be here if you saved me.
  * SHUT UP !



Akko shakes her wand in an arc, but this time the wraith stays.

  * It’s all your fault Akko.
  * NO ! THAT’S NOT TRUE.
  * Yes it is, completely due to your incompetence if I died.
  * STOP !
  * If you were a more talentuous witch like Diana, you would have saved me, and no one would be dead.
  * Shut up !
  * YOU’RE A FAILURE AKKO ! WITHOUT YOU, NO ONE WOULD HAVE SUFFERED !
  * Stop…, Akko starts crying in front of the monster.
  * Hinhinhin, you’re saying it way lower now. It’s because you know everything is your fault, it’s your stupidity’s fault.
  * No…
  * You’re a fool, and that’s why you’ll die, that’s why you’ll endanger everyone again, I mean, the ones who survived to YOUR failure !
  * I beg you to stop…
  * That’s it, cry. Diana, she stays strong, her, she deserves so much more than a fool incompetent witch like you.
  * SHUT UP !
  * Oh ? Did I touched something sensible ? Hinhinhin.
  * You’re not Sucy ! Sucy, she, she wouldn’t have said things like that, she was kind ! Even if she was a bit odd, she wouldn’t think any of the things you said like if it was the unique truth ! I shall thank you, talking about Diana, you remembered me I must be worthy of her company, and this is not a perfidious illusion like you who’ll prevent me from continuing !
  * …
  * Ah ! You finally lost your tongue !, triumphs Akko.
  * You can be so much idiot when you want to, sighs the witch, vexed, turning back. If you want to keep going, go on, I won’t try to stop you, but you’ll be in grave danger.
  * What ? You start giving me advices now ? Are you making fun of me again ?!
  * No, move forward and reach it. Will talk later.
  * If you disappear after that, I’m okay with it.



Akko starts her way, keeping an eye on the ghost Sucy, who’s looking at her without moving, showing a really annoyed face. She keeps walking, for hour, without stopping, as the light continues to intensify, and finally, a new shape appears in it, getting closer and clearer. At the middle of the light is the shiny rod, that led Akko’s life once. She lost it in the cataclysm and that’s the first time she sees it again. Akko takes it in her hands, and the light disappear, switching places with a giant room, covered with mushrooms, and spores. At the end of the room, a massive composing of mushrooms, reminding the Fungis, seems to hold the crackled roof. Akko is flotting in levitation in the middle of the room.

  * Very well, you find the rod, so now, you should understand, says Sucy, getting closer from Akko.
  * It’s- is that Luna Nova ?
  * Indeed, but not for a long time.
  * What do you mean ?
  * What you see here is the heart of the Fungis, it’s spreading the mushrooms that invaded the world. Like you know, there was the event you call the cataclysm 7 months ago, and two weeks from now, something happened, and this something did a terrible mistake. The truth is… (Sucy stops and grits her teeth a moment before restarting) the truth is another cataclysm is about to happen. Even bigger. And the only way to prevent it is with the shiny rod. Find it, and you’ll be able to save what remains of this world.



The room around then starts disappearing, and Sucy, before fading too, smiles to Akko :

  * Be punctual this time, idiot.




	8. Chapter 7 : Summit Meeting

Akko slowly wakes up, which didn’t happen since more than two weeks now. She turns her head and sees Diana leaning over her, caressing her hair with a sweet smile only her can do. Akko gives her smile back. They look at each other nicely without moving for a minute before Diana whispers to her beloved girlfriend :

  * Did you sleep well ?
  * Not that much, but now I know what is waiting for us, responds Akko.
  * What ?, is surprised Diana.
  * I’ll explain to you later, we need to get the others !



Akko goes out of the bed instantly after kissing her wife, and, without taking the time to brush her hair (even if Diana caressed it, it looks more like a mane than actual hair), she dresses herself, and leave running, leaving Diana perplex on the bed. She rushes out to the medical department, and invites to this unexpected meeting the professor Ursula, and after, Constanze and Bianca at the garage, where they were working on the Constanzemobile, now almost finished, Wangari, as always at her radio tower, and Mary at the greenhouse N°4 (she checked all the greenhouses to find her), and finally enters Amanda’s tent :

  * Amanda !
  * Kof, kof, Akko ?, answers Amanda grumbling, who’s been wake up because of her.
  * I came to invite you to the meeting we’re doing right now !
  * What ? But it’s 9AM Akko ! korf, coughs Amanda.
  * It’s earlier today, we need to talk about something really important, it will change everything !
  * Okay, okay, korf, leave me 5 minutes, I need to, keurf, dress up.
  * Are you okay ? Your throat seems even more hurtful than yesterday…, asks Akko, worried.
  * That’s okay, I’m okay, I probably have caught a cold at Wangari’s tower, this idiot left the air conditioner on.
  * I see, I count on you for the meeting then !



Akko leaves the tent, reassured, and do a good walk in the camp, before walking into Bianca and Constanze :

  * Ah ! You’re here !
  * Yes, we were on our way to your “so incredible” meeting, I hope it’s important, because you’re taking some precious time of us.
  * Don’t worry, it will be anything but useless, it’s even super important, and I need absolutely everyone to be present !



Constanze signs to Bianca to go alone, Akko and her will join her there.

  * As you wish, Boss, I’m on my way.



Bianca salutes her superior and Akko, before leaving for the principal tent. Akko watches her friend go away, before turning to her friend :

  * So ? Do you have something to say to me ? Something private, right ? if not, you wouldn’t have asked her to leave.



Constanze nods with her head for a yes, and searches in her pocket. She holds an item, and give it to Akko.

  * But it’s… it’s Amanda’s gas mask ?!



Constanze signs her to look at the right filter.

  * It’s...it’s broken ?! When did this happen ?!



Constanze signs her it must have happened in the Fungis, since her equipment has been verified before the expedition.

  * But if she’s coughing, it’s not because she caught a cold ! says Akko, shocked, She breathed spores !



Constanze takes back the mask and signs they should go now.

  * Yeah, you’re right… but what about Amanda ?



She signs her health shouldn’t worsen if she doesn’t breath more spored.

  * Very well, I’m counting on you to repair this mask fast as you can.



They continue to the principal tent and enter in, all the eyes are on Akko, after all, she planned this emergency meeting, even if they all have busy days.

  * So, Akko, what was so important to tell ?, asks Mary, obviously annoyed by this meeting, on a very active hour for the alimentary department.
  * Hum, so, I’ll ask you all to listen to me closely. It will seem absurd but, I had this dream and-
  * What ?! You, korf, you woke me up for a fucking dream ?!, yells Amanda.
  * Please wait, Amanda, we should listen to Akko, since it looks very important, justifies Diana.
  * Thanks sweetie !, says softly Akko, which doesn’t miss to make Diana blush, for Amanda’s fun. So I was saying, I had this dream, which in I am in a very long hall made of rocks, it’s all dark, and then the walls break, and let in spores, and I die from asphyxia. We could think it’s an ordinary dream, but I did the same dream again the next day, but I was conscious of dreaming this time. So I continued to move forward, and after many tries, I finally finished it. Then a blinding light appear, and in this light, there is Sucy, waiting me.
  * What ? Sucy ?!, screams Amanda nearly falling of her chair.
  * Yes, Sucy. She tried to dissuade me, but I continued without listening to her.
  * Why was she trying to dissuade you ?, asks Ursula, captivated by Akko’s story.
  * I don’t know ? Maybe she was trying to protect me ?, anyway I’m stubborn so she gives up, and she leads me to the Shiny Rod.
  * The Shiny Rod ?!, jump all the others at the same time.
  * Yes, stop interrupting me please, that’s so rude !, grumbles Akko, So I was saying, I take the Shiny Rod in my hands, and the light disappear, and I see a large empty room, filled with mushrooms, especially a big one, filling the air with spores permanently. Sucy then says me Ithe cataclysm was going to happen again, but that this time, we could stop it, and even put an end to the first one, if we can find the Shiny Rod and if we achieve destroying this giant heart-mushroom. To be clear we need to find Chariot’s wand !
  * What you’re saying is nonsense to me, Akko, replies Bianca, not really convinced.
  * I think she’s saying the truth, says Ursula. As an astromancia and divination professor, I believe Akko entered in contact with Sucy’s spirit, with whom she has a great affinity, because she already entered in her head once to stop the first cataclysm.
  * I agree with the professor Ursula, except the fact that Sucy entered in contact with Akko can tell us something else, but I’m not sure for now., agrees Diana.
  * In that case, korfkeurf, how, how do we find this rod ?, asks Amanda.
  * Well, the problem is, as the ancient owner of the rod, I know it can disappear if it feels it has nothing to do here anymore, exposes Ursula.
  * I feel it’s still at Luna Nova !
  * Hum, how can you be so sure ? Shiny Chariot herself just said that, unattended, the Rod shall disappear, doubts Bianca.
  * It’s not what I said ! I said if it will disappear if it feels it’s useless to stay there.
  * In that case, it can still be in the enclosure of the academy. Unfortunately, it’s too far and to dangerous to go there, we don’t have the material for such an expedition. Impossible for us to go this deep in the Fungis, it would be a suicide operation, reasons Diana.
  * Not if we finish the Constanzemobile in time, retorts proudly Bianca.



Constanze signs it only needs a cooler now, so the Constanzemobile doesn’t overheat.

  * So if we finish the vehicle, we could go to Luna Nova. Alright, tomorrow, the A squad will be charged with finding a cooler in that oil station, which is near a garage, you will maybe find a working cooler in.



Constanze indicates she won’t be able to go there, because she must continue to work on the car if they want it functional on time.

  * Then I’m a volunteer to help Akko and Amanda, replies the professor Ursula.



We can hear running outside, and Gaelle appears with a paper in her hand.

  * Wangari ! We have radio transference !
  * What ? Right now ?!
  * Yeah, we just intercepted it, we have the coordinates !



She looks at the paper, and the map, before pointing on it a little point at the North of the oil station.

  * It’s here, indeed, boss. But there’s something strange about it. First, it was a morse code, and after decrypting it, and it says “Solution.Need.Help.Not.SOS.” But what is the weirdest is the power of the transmitter, look by yourself, chief !



Wangari looks at the paper and reads. She puts her hand on her forehead :

  * How is that possible ?! A normal signal can’t be this powerful without an extremely costly material ! It’s impossible someone has a material like this in a perfect condition furthermore !
  * Yes it’s possible, but it’s exactly what troubles me chief, I think this signal is so powerful thanks to a magical source.
  * But it’s impossible, almost all leylines disappeared, and we had to search for days to find a place to install efficiently the stone with the poor quantity of magic still in the region, answers Diana.
  * Maybe there’s another way to stock the magic ? Another stone ?, asks Mary.
  * In all cases, this place is going to be interesting. We must of there tomorrow !, gets impatient Amanda.
  * Yeah ! We pass by the station, we get Constanze’s thing(she signs her it’s called a C-O-O-L-E-R), and then we go to the signal.
  * Fine, we’ll start the expedition tomorrow, but aren’t you afraid the infirmary would suffer of your absence, professor ?
  * Well… I can’t tell the future of course, but I think they’ll be fine without me for a day, don’t worry Diana.
  * If it’s so, the scout department will take care of the material in the day, you should rest for now.



The meeting finishes, and everyone returns to her tent, Amanda and Mary the firsts, followed by Constanze and Bianca, determined to continue working on the Constanzemobile. Wangari takes some notes she could tell to the radio about these sensational news, censoring the negatives moments, to take care of the habitants moral, and before leaving, she shows her paper to Diana, whom approves. The professor stays, and talks to Diana :

  * How is your prosthesis doing, Diana ?
  * Very well, professor, since the last revise, it feels like a new one, and your talent for chirurgical magic is impressive, now, I don’t feel anymore pain in my shoulder.
  * Great news ! But you should come tonight again, for some tests.
  * Of course professor, I will come at the same time as always.
  * Oh you know, you don’t have to be so strict about time, you can pass by whenever you want !
  * Maybe, but it feels comforting to be ponctual.
  * I must leave now, there will be some noise at the infirmary if I don’t come back ! Good bye you too, see you tomorrow for the expedition Akko !, finishes Ursula while leaving.
  * Bye bye professor Ursula !, answers Akko, enthusiastic about teaming up with her professor tomorrow.



Akko finishes doing gesture of good bye to Ursula, and returns to Diana, who seems exhausted. Akko didn’t notice it because of the agitation of this meeting, but now that the fuss ended, she can clearly see on her dulcinea's face big tired eyes, and a pale skin, more than usual. She gets closer, and notices her shirt isn’t closed properly.

  * Are you alright Diana ?
  * Of course, why would I feel bad, Akko ? I’m only worried.
  * I wasn’t talking about that, you look so tired, don’t you work a little too much ?
  * What ? No, look, I’m perfectly woke up, and I’m in plenty health Akko.
  * Sit down.
  * You’re giving me orders now ?, complains Diana while sitting down.
  * Yeah. Now stop pretending, I see you’re exhausted. Look (she shows her shirt with her han you didn’t even noticed you didn’t closed it as usual.



Akko leans over Diana, embarrassed to have been seen like this, and applies herself to put back the collar and the buttons correctly. She then sits on her knees and caress Diana’s hair.

  * You soften, hihi. A few months ago, it was me who was getting grounded about the look of my uniform.
  * I must say you were wearing it all wrong, all days I was spending several minutes fixing it.
  * Maybe but, who knows ? It was maybe on purpose so you would come and fix it, laughs Akko with a wink.
  * You’re impossible, smiles Diana.
  * Yes I am ! And please, since I apparently know you more than you know yourself (Akko caresses Diana’s cheek), I know your limits, you should rest today. We don’t need you to get sick because you worked for us, you know. You should get back to sleep, overstrain isn’t good for you !
  * But I…, mumbles Diana.
  * There’s no “but”, I shall drag you up to the bed and tie you up in if I must !
  * Alright, alright, your threats are way too cute, I’m okay with resting a little.
  * Wait, cute ??, doesn’t understand Akko, asking herself if being tied up in the bed was the “cute” part of her threats.



Diana laughs, then Akko imitates her. Akko gives a kiss on her love’s forehead before getting on her legs again. Diana stands up, and goes in Akko’s arms for a hug. Akko stays immobile for a few seconds before holding her back. They stay here for two long minutes, one on the other, each’s head on the other’s shoulder, listening to the other’s heartbeat, feeling her body, her love. Finally, Diana frees her wife and send her a kiss, Akko imitates catching it, for fun, and caress against her cheek the said kiss. Diana is amused, and goes at the back of the tent, probably to get in the bed. Her mission accomplished, Akko goes for a walk in the camp, looking for something to do. She looks at the camp’s habitants, all doing their jobs, like doing their guard turn, doing pep talk, carrying material and food from a department to another, listening to the radio in groups, to hear Wangari’s new fresh news of the camp, and broadcasting the vinyles the scouts found for her, or simply resting in the shadow of a tent, playing cards, or sleeping. In the North side of the camp, Akko finally hears a familiar voice calling her :

  * Hey ! Akko !, calls Amanda.
  * Hey ! How’s your throat ?, is worried Akko, even if she’s happy to kill some time with her friend.
  * Well, that’s fine for now. It stings a bit, but for now it’s calm. I was thinking you would probably like to watch Spider-Gentleman 3* with us, the B squad picked up a brand new dvd of the movie, we could even say it’s a miracle to find one !
  * Wait, isn’t it a bad movie ?
  * Naaah, only fanboys are spitting on the movie because Poison**’s character isn’t like they wanted, even if it’s the one of the original comics, anyway, they’re never satisfied.
  * Wow, you know a lot about it Amanda !
  * You bet I know a lot ! Spider-Gentleman is my favorite superhero ! With Miss Fabulous***, of course, she’s way too cool in the comics, with her Vainqueur****’s team !
  * You know, I know nothing about superheros, I grown up with mangas.
  * Ah yeah, you’re a neophyte, I should find you some good comics, but the cataclysm made it quite hard, since the paper is fragile, more than dvds, and there were no movie about Miss Fabulous. Even if it was announced, the end of the world cancelled it.
  * Too bad, you looks so fan of her ! But okay, let’s watch this Spider-Gentleman 3 then !



They go to Amanda’s place, stopping a few times, when Amanda talks to some people, and invites some of them to join the movie viewing of the day. They spend the next to hours watching the new movie of Mary’s and Amanda’s collection, laughing together, and eating popcorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Reference to Spider-Man 3, Sam Raimi's movie  
> **Reference to Venom  
> ***Reference to Miss Marvel  
> ****References to the Champions


	9. Chapter 8 : Starry sky

The night goes on, and Akko sleeps peacefully in the bed Diana already left to start working, until the fated moment at dawn (6:30AM precisely), when Amanda comes in the tent, screaming in a megaphone made by Constanze :

  * IT’S TIME TO WAKE UP !, screams Amanda with a sadistic pleasure in the torture instrument, waking Akko up so suddenly she almost fell on the ground.
  * YIKES !, cries Akko with terror, not awaken and pulled forcefully from her sleep. What is wrong with you Amanda ?! I almost had a heart attack because of you !
  * What ? Kof, at least you’re keuf, KOFH, KOF- at least you woke up, coughs with pride Amanda, in a very good mood after her little prank. Okay, in ten minutes we go, so move on, and quickly !
  * Ok, ok, I’ll be ready don’t worry about it, answers Akko trying to unplug her ears, still whistling after Amanda’s joke.



She then gets up, washes herself with some water, and dress herself before joining Amanda and Ursula, who seems very enthusiastic about leaving for two days, and prepared a giant backpack for the travel.

  * Ah, Akko ! Here you are ! But- what happened to you ? You look so tired !, worries the teacher, always taking care of her favorite student.
  * \- It’s nothing, Amanda just woke me up in an … unexpected manner, I’m not really- ouuuuuuaaaaaaah, yawns Akko before finishing her sentence.
  * Don’t yawn Akko ! It gives me the urge to- ouuuuaaaaah to yawn too, tries to complain Amanda.



The professor Ursula laughs with her usual sweetness, and starts walking, excited to see what became of the outside world, after all, she didn’t leave the camp since the cataclysm, hard working on the good performance of the medical department, which she is the supervisor, because only her (with Diana) really knows surgical magic.

  * Say, professor, do you realise we’re not going on a camping trip, uh ? Because you seem a lot optimistic, gets almost outraged Amanda because of Ursula’s good mood.
  * Oh, it’s just that I missed to see the nature, I don’t have a lot of free time and breaks since the cataclysm, but don’t get yourself worked up, I take this mission very seriously !
  * Hum, and what weapon did you take, tell me Chariot ?, interrogates Amanda still unsatisfied and suspicious.
  * I-, if, can you please not call me by that name, please ? I’m not at ease with what it represents to me…, asks politely Ursula, very embarrassed.
  * Oh ! It wasn’t my intent to hurt you, professor, I’m sorry ! Really ! I apologize, I won’t call you anymore by that name. But- What weapon did you take ?, apologizes Amanda, realizing how rude she was acting.
  * Well, I don’t know how to use guns and rifles, so I took my wand and a few magical batteries.
  * Your… wand ? You want to change the funginoids into bunnies one after the other ? You know, even with batteries we can’t use a lot of spells, right ? You’ll be defenseless in no time !, grumbles Amanda with worries.
  * Don’t worry, I don’t want to bewitch them, ahahah, I prepared something for fight, it will last long enough for a siege. Well, it’s not that we’re slow, but we should hurry up if we want to find the filling station before the night !, finishes Ursula.



They start walking, the professor is in front of the group, who’s very happy to contemplate the trees, the wild nature, and anything that seems interesting to her, followed by Akko, who’s contaminated by her enthusiasm, smiling, even if she doesn’t slacken off as much as Ursula; since she has the responsibility (very important responsibility) to hold the map. Amanda is the most serious of the team, even gloomy. This mission is capital important, and must be a success, for the well being of everyone. But with the walk, she starts to relax, and now that half of the distance is done with, she is way calmer. They move at their own pace again, stopping when there’s a deer, to watch him, stopping when there’s a river, that made it,’s own route on an ancient road. The flowering lands could almost make forget the end of the world already happened. The sun lowers in the sky soon enough, and the day ends without having seen any funginoid, which is not so bad for the mood of the scouts, still optimistic. But the long way tires Akko, who finishes the two last miles… on Amanda’s back, doing her best to hold and stand still even with Akko’s dead body on her back. Finally, they reached the gas station, and Akko jumps from Amanda to run towards the station, really glad they finally are here.

  * You- YOU COULD WALK THIS WHOLE TIME ?!, complains Amanda, massaging her back, broken in two by Akko’s weight.
  * Nooooo, but I feel better now !
  * Kss… what a  slob.
  * What ? Did you say something ?, pretends to not hear Akko.
  * Nothing, your ears must still be ringing, you’re not used to be that high after all, kof.



They enter in the station, and start looting the place, while dodging the rubble on the ground, probably the rooftop. Each one searches in their her area, even if the wall pieces or roof pieces bother the searching. 

  * Did you find anything Amanda ?, asks Akko making a megaphone with her hands like if the others were far from her.
  * Nope, only old magazines completely moldy and eaten by some slugs… Oh, never mind, I found a dvd of Jupiter : The Shadow World*.
  * Wait, isn’t that movie like, super bad ?
  * Totally, but this is the “No scenes outside of Olympia” edition**, so the movie is 45 minutes long, but it’s fine.
  * Okay, but why is it in a gas station ?
  * Well, surely it didn’t sell a lot since the movie is infamous for its bad quality.
  * Oh, I seeee… WAIT A SECOND ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE MAGAZINES AREA ?! We’re looking for the entrance of the garage Amanda !
  * That’s what I’m doing, and in the magazines area, there’s no garage.
  * I FOUND IT GIRLS ! THE GARAGE IS HERE !



Akko and Amanda rush in the direction of the professor and when they reach her :

  * But....hum…, mumbles Akko.
  * Professor, that’s the restroom.
  * I know, but if we hit just there (she gives a high kick in the wall, which collapses) tadaaaaa !
  * Wow… But how did you know there was a room behind this wall ?, is impressed Amanda.
  * Easy, there was a map of the station just next to the restrooms’ mirror.
  * Indeed, it must help, is as impressed Akko even after the explanation.



They come inside the garage, dusty, especially after the overpowered kick of Ursula. After searching, and taking everything that looks mechanical (because they forgot to ask Constanze what a car cooler looks like, they are really professional after all) they leave the station with a bag filled with scraps, and starts installing the camp on a hill for the night. Ursula is grilling skewers of vegetables and potatoes, while Akko is taking care of the fire camp. Akko, after finishing to blow on the fire until it goes on, realize Amanda is gone, without saying anything. She goes on the top of the hill under the starry sky. The stars are far brighter than usual, and no cloud in the sky to hide the astral light. She looks for Amanda, using her hands to see further, until a voice comes out of under her :

  * I can see your panties, Akko.
  * EH ?!!!, jumps back Akko, revealing Amanda lying on the ground, and hilarious that Akko didn’t notice her.
  * Ahahah, if you could see the face you’re making right now ! It’s so funny, I’m almost crying !
  * Humpf, that’s not funny AT ALL Amanda !, blushes Akko with embarrassment and nervousness for having worried for an idiot like her.
  * Come on, sit down, Akko.



Akko sits down, but still refuses to look at Amanda, like a child would. The silence is comfortable, Akko and Amanda stare at the sky, in the calm of the night.

  * You know, it’s been a while I didn’t look at the stars…
  * I’m doing it often with Diana !
  * Really ? We don’t leave the tent a lot with Mary. We’re more focused on watching movies and f-
  * Nobody cares.
  * Okay okay… I think the last time I just relaxed on the ground like that to watch the sky, it was when we were at Luna Nova. Ironically, at that time I was dreaming to leave that place, live incredible adventures, live a zombie apocalypse like in the movies… And now, I realize… I would have wanted to stay there forever.



Akko stays quiet and listens with attention to Amanda, who’s smiling. A sad and nostalgic smile.

  * If I remember, we were in the interior court. It was something like two hours in the morning, there was Constanze, me… and Jasminka ! We just watched a movie, we just tagged a wall of the school, and we just layed on the grass, for an hour, just looking at the stars (she rises her arm to the sky), and sometimes we would just rise our finger to try quoting the constellations we remembered from the astrology classes. We got caught by this old hag of Finneran, but the funniest thing is she discovered the tag only she was dragging us to her office. She never got that mad at us ahah ! With the time, it was a really good night. (her smile fades away) But that was all before this. Now we have, no more movies, no more magic, we must survive, we can be hurt or die at any moment, and Jasminka is not there anymore…
  * And the spores can break your lungs…
  * Ah, so you know about it ?, bitterly laughs Amanda, I thought my story of flu was quite realistic.
  * At the beginning, I believed it, but then Constanze discovered what happened to your gas mask.
  * Uh, Stanze worries too much for me. Well, at least I don’t have to hold it back anymore I sup- KEURF KORF KEUARF KOORF KOF OFHKORF, coughs loudly Amanda, visibly relieved.
  * You should rest you know ? Your health can’t get worse for now, but if you don’t-
  * No. I will continue to do like if everything was alright. It’s out of question. I won’t become a dead weight for the camp. The morale of the scouts is on my shoulders, abandoning, it’s like dooming the camp if I give up. Furthermore, if I must die from the spores, then I should return to Jasminka after giving everything I had. Like this, she’ll welcome me with one of her reassuring hugs, telling me I did my best, and she’s proud of me. Do you understand that Akko ?
  * I understand.
  * Thanks Akko.



The silence is pressuring.

  * You know Amanda, I’m afraid too.
  * What ?
  * I’m afraid of what might happen, I’m scared I might not find the rod, or that it will be useless, I’m scared of losing Lotte, Diana, you, and I’m terrified we’ll have to fight, and this new cataclysm I predicted is even scarier ! But I’ll do like you, I’ll fight until the end for our friends. And when it’ll be finished, when all this apocalypse will end. We’ll mourn our friends. Together.



Akko holds out her hand to Amanda, looking perplexed at this hand. After a few seconds, she smiles and reach this hand :

  * You know Akko, the tag said “Akko sucks”.
  * Eh !, is shocked Akko.
  * I think if we return to Luna Nova one day, I’ll correct it.



They stay looking at each other for a while, before hearing Ursula’s voice, calling them. Amanda gets Akko up and they go for a moonlight dinner at the other side of the hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Reference to Thor : The Dark World  
> **Sadly this edition doesn't exist


	10. Chapter 9 : Celestial bodies

The dinner finished, Akko and Amanda go to sleep in the tent, while the professor guards the camp, focused on any suspect noise that could come from one of the mushroom-monsters. The three first hours pass without no sign of life being heard, only the crackling fire. The professor stares at the stars, taking notes of the brightest constellations, searching for predictions in it, about their future trials.

  * This night, Horologium is shining awfully, the half of Leo is hidden behind the Moon… The only hidden constellation is… South Crux ? The stars are a little hard to read today. It will be difficult to get anything coherent of it… The stars aren’t in our side lately, but why ? Is it a warning ? Or a threat ? It’s hard to tell. (She stands up after cleaning the dust on her clothes) Anyway, I need to wake up Akko, it’s her turn now.



She gets in the tent, thinking she should stop talking to herself. Akko and Amanda are resting peacefully, one on her back, the other one on her left side with all the cover on her (I let you assume who this is). Ursula get on her knees and with a sweet hand she shakes slightly Akko’s shoulder to wake her up.

  * Akko ? Akko ? Akko…
  * Wh- What ? It’s already my turn ?, says Akko waking up, even if “waking up” is far from the reality, since she doesn’t look conscious at all.
  * Yes, unfortunately. I’m taking a break too.
  * Ok, I’m taking my turn then…
  * Thanks Akko.



She stands with difficulty, and staggers to the outside. The professor lies down on the ground, and, immersed in her thoughts, starts sleeping. But the rest isn’t long, the constellations of tonight’s sky troubled Ursula, who cannot sleep peacefully. She’s having a nightmare. After two hours of dream, her thoughts takes her from Morpheus’s arms, the forehead soaked with cold sweat, her skin is hot, but she’s breathless. She stretches and goes outside, she finds Akko, sitting near the firecamp. She sits next to her and look at the flames, listening to the crackling of the fire.

  * So, how’s the turn of duty doing ?, asks Ursula, to start the conversation.
  * Zzzzzzz…
  * What did you say ?



She turns her face and discovers Akko is back to sleep, and it is a miracle she actually didn’t fell on the ground. Some drool is on her cheek, while she’s snoring with this appeased emotion on her face. Ursula pinches her cheek, waking her up suddenly with pain :

  * OUCH ! What’s going on ?! Professor ?! What time is it ?! Did I fell back to sleep ?! AAAAAAAAH, panics Akko.
  * Shush, it’s still early, Amanda is still sleeping, murmurs Ursula, pointing the tent.
  * Sorry, apologizes Akko wiping the drool.
  * You should be more careful, if something approached we could have got attacked by surprise in the middle of the night !, blames Ursula, still at a low voice.
  * Sorry, I didn’t mean to sleep…
  * It’s nothing. After all, nothing happened, it’s the essential., continues Ursula turning towards the fire again.



The awkward silence is only interrupted by the fire’s sound, which is impressively keen, since Akko didn’t feed it with wood.

  * So, hum, starts Akko, embarrassed by the quietness of the scene, so… why are you here if my turn isn’t finished ?
  * I couldn’t sleep.
  * Ok...



The discomfort comes back instantly.

  * And hum, why can’t you sleep ?
  * Nothing special.
  * Oh, I see, it’s just an insomnia.
  * Yes, insomnia… I guess it’s because it’s my first time out of the camp.
  * You’ll see, we get used to it fast.
  * You’re probably right.



The uneasiness strikes again.

  * I…
  * Akko ?
  * Yes professor ?
  * Do you have something you want to ask me but you don’t know how to put it into words ?
  * What the- how did you know ?!
  * I’m your teacher Akko, I know you better than you think.
  * Well, you’re right, I guess there’s no need to beat around the bush any longer right ? (she closes her fist and looks down) I… Did you planned to tell me you were Shiny Chariot all along ? Some days, I’m telling myself that… that you would have leave me ignorant forever if this apocalypse thing didn’t happen.
  * Akko…
  * I know, it’s stupid, I’m an idiot right ? (she starts sobbing) But all my life, I was your fan… I lived all my life as the “Shiny Chariot N°1 fan” or the “freak of the magic shows” like the other children called me… I know it’s ridiculous, but I wanted so much to be just like you, to meet you ! When I discovered my own teacher was my old model, and I didn’t know anything about it, I was under such a shook !



Akko continues to cry, wiping her eyes, even if it’s useless, under the perplex looking Ursula, who’s getting after a few seconds she shouldn’t just stay quiet and say something, she hugs Akko :

  * I’m so sorry Akko… I didn’t know anything about how you were feeling all this time… I promise you I wanted to tell you, but I couldn’t back then. If I revealed my identity it was only under duress… In fact, I wanted to tell you the truth when you were older, or maybe more mature, ready to withstand the aftershock… But I didn’t get the occasion.
  * I...



Akko bursts into tears on Ursula’s shoulder, before hugging her back with all her strength, like she was afraid she would leave if she doesn’t hold her strong enough.

They stay like this for several more minutes, Ursula being scared she didn’t give enough of words or presence to solace Akko.

 

The day comes, the tent is packed away, the fire is extinguished, and Akko has rested. The group continues their adventure, this time towards the emitting source of the signal. Akko seems to be revived by the conversations she had last night with her friends, and is hopping happily on the road, following the direction indicated by another of Constanze’s tools, receiving the frequencies, and showing on a map where’s the emitting source. Amanda’s dragging her feet, but doesn’t forget to stay under pressure, even under her false relaxed airs. After all, they have no idea of what’s going on there, and how a signal this powerful can exist. Even if the trio seems insouciant, a huge pressure is viciously on their shoulders, and questions on the reasons of the appearance of a signal, and about its creator. The road is horribly quiet. On any day, it would have been a relief, but not today. The professor is tense because of the constellations, all the predictions she could make about it had only one common thing, something was going on. Amanda is troubled because of the silence, no funginoids since yesterday, it’s really worrying. Akko seems to be enjoying the travel, and seeing her this joyful is giving a little peace in the hearts of her partners, and spreading it, they can be a little more easy-going.

 

The A squad walks slowly but surely to the signal. The path is quiet, and no funginoid can be heard or seen near. The broken roads are switching for almost erased pebble paths, and the fallen buildings are now little decrepit houses, somes are pierced by a mushroom-tree.

  * It’s so weird to see this place in ruins, I wasn’t expecting this…, thinks loudly Ursula.
  * Well, it’s quite common to find, towns, like this one, informs Amanda.
  * Did you come here already professor ?
  * Well, if I remember it correctly, I must have come here one time when I was a student at Luna Nova, let’s see if I can find where we are, and confirm my thoughts….



She starts observing the buildings carefully, trying to remember the day she came in this city, then stops in front of an old store, in a very bad condition.

  * Here ! I remember it, it was here (she points at a broken chain fixed under a window) ! There was a library here, I remember it because the owner was an old lady, she offered me the best tea she had after I shared my interest for one of her divination books, it was written by a rather famous witch. I spent the afternoon talking astrology with her, according to her I was “far better than her horoscope”. Someone had to pick me up because I was going to miss the time. Anyway, yes, I know this place, I can situate us.
  * It won’t be a lot useful, we don’t know the distance keeping us away from the signal.
  * Maybe but on the way back, we’ll know how long it will be to go to the camp from here.



They continue walking, always and always following the signal of the mysterious frequencies. After a long march, that was especially hard for Akko, since Amanda didn’t accept to take her on her back this time, they reach a little house, with patched walls with more or less of success.

  * We arrived ?



Akko raise the detector, notifying how close the source is.

  * We are.




	11. Chapter 10 : Opposite constellations

Ursula goes before Akko. She takes a deep breath, and opens the door, which creaking resonates through the whole house. The interior of the building is particularly decrepit; the furnitures are covered with dust, climbers, and moistures. It’s totally dark inside, forcing the group to use flashlights. Akko starts walking at the front, walking on the creaking floor, threatening to crack under her weight, dodging the dresser, the tables, and chairs scattered on the floor, broke in pieces or not.

  * Isn’t it weird this place is in such a bad look ?, asks Akko.
  * Yeah, this house was probably pretty messed up even before, confirms Amanda.
  * Indeed, and it makes it a good hiding spot, so be caref-
  * HOLY SHIT AKKO !, screams Amanda.



She rushes to Akko and pulls her with all her strength, throwing her on the floor. Akko is terrified by the speed everything is happening around her, a beep sound is heard before a violent explosion, burning to ashes the exact position Akko was standing at a second before. Amanda sweeps her forehead, sighing with relief.

  * Holy crap, Akko you so fucking scared me this time, if I haven’t heard this string crack...



She looks behind and see Akko and Ursula are horribly shocked by what just happened. Akko is in one hell of a state, ready to cry, because of the surprise and the fear this mine gave her. Amanda grits her teeth to not let a cry when she sees how much her friend is affected, and offer her arm.

  * Come, we need to go.



Akko doesn’t respond, she doesn’t even look at Amanda, she’s on the edge of the tears, and starts realizing what happened. The professor takes control of herself again, and help Amanda supporting her. Akko stands on her feet again, takes a difficult step, still trembling with all her body.

  * Come Akko, you don’t have anything to fear with us, smiles gently Amanda to comfort her while taking her hand.



Akko seems calmer, but continues to be slowly dragged by Amanda, who’s looking for the easiest way for Akko. With an expert eye, she searches for anything looking like a trap, or a mechanism, lighted by Ursula, also busy searching for potential defense devices.. They cross all the room and continue until a dead end :

  * Oh, what ? Is it a joke ?! The detector was broken from the beginning or what ?!
  * I don’t think so, we wouldn’t have run across traps if there wasn’t anything here.
  * We’ll have to search for a secret passage then...



Akko then let go Amanda’s hand, who turns towards her preparing her arms in case she would fall instantly, but Akko seems to stand with enough confidence to not fall. Anyway, a worried expression stays on her red haired friend, who sees her friend reeling slightly for the first steps before getting her assurance, letting Amanda breathe. Until her leg pass through the floor, and if she doesn’t fall entirely through it, it’s only thanks to Ursula, who catches her under her armpits just in time, without what Akko would have finished under the floor. She throws herself into Amanda’s arms, crying all the tears she can, Amanda’s hugging her gently to calm her, petting her head :

  * My poor Akko… Definitely, this is not your day… It’s okay, we’re there for you, I won’t let you go, promised…, says her friend with a soft mothering voice.



A thud resonates. Then come footsteps, coming from the wall before them. Akko hides her head in Amanda’s outfit, confused by everything that happened to her, and what will potentially happen next. Professor Ursula gets her wand out, ready to protect her students, who can’t act a lot, since one is in the arms of the other one. A second thud, nearer, is heard, followed by a clattering sound. A cutting appears in the wall, with a characteristic sound of a squeaking door. A light passes through the new door, blinding the ones looking in this direction. A male voice comes from there :

-  Oh, it’s not usual we get humans to visit us.

Akko gets her head up right away, and squinting her eyes, try to regard who’s speaking to them :

  * An...drew ?



Their eyes now used to the new light, they remark it comes from a lantern, held at arm’s length. Letting his arm down, the young man reveals his face.

  * Did we met before ? This uniform is not unknown to me, but I can’t tell who’s wearing it.
  * I’m Kagari Akko…, she says quietly.
  * Ah yes, I believe I remember a story including a rabbit-girl named Kagari.
  * HEY ! Don’t limit me to the “rabbit-girl” !, tells her getting worked up, making her forget why she was worried, motivated again after the criticizing of the new guy.
  * Well, I guess you’re not there by pure chance, right ? In that case, follow me.



Amanda doesn’t move :

  * Wait a second, I have a good bunch of questions for you. Who the hell are you, why should we follow you, and what do you have to say for the murder attempts ?!, she says, on the nerves because of the snide and flippancy behaviour of Andrew, not affected at all by the idea of his traps killing Akko.
  * My name is Andrew, viscount of Appleton. Secondly, you’ll follow me because you came for us, and it concerns you as much as it concerns me. And finally, these installations weren’t meant for you. They are for the creatures outside. Don’t worry, we deactivated them now.
  * “We” you say ?
  * Do you think it’s an easy thing to survive ? Of course I’m not alone. Now, let’s go if you allow it.



They go down the stairs, sticking to Andrew in silence. Amanda is just behind Akko, who seems fine by now, and whispers to her :

  * Only 5 minutes I know him, and I already can’t stand this penguin !
  * You’ll have to bear it, he’s like this all the time.
  * What, seriously ?! And why do you know this nob ?
  * It’s been a while, but I think he came with his father to visit the school.
  * Serious ? And where he is, his old man ?
  * Dead. That’s why I have his title, answers Andrew, who heard everything.
  * Humpf, and he allows himself to listen to our private conversations.
  * You should be more discrete. Talking about discretion, didn’t I see you this day too, madame… ?
  * Ursula, Ursula Callistis.
  * Yes, this is it, you were a teacher of this failed academy.
  * EH ! LUNA NOVA WAS THE GREATEST MAGIC SCHOOL OF THE WORLD !, shouts Akko, annoyed.
  * But I know one of the students is responsible for our current situation.
  * …
  * Amusing, but it’s more silent all of a sudden. May I assume you were implicated with it ?, investigates Andrew, inquisitive.
  * ...Indeed.
  * To go back on the first subject, I don’t remember you with this hair colour, madame Callistis. But it seems natural… I have some memories of this particular red colour…
  * Ahah, probably nothing important, your memory is probably tricking you, I always had this hair color ahahah, she laughs uneasy.
  * Whatever. My acolyte is on the other side of this door.



He knocks 4 times, take a break, then knocks again 2 times, before the sound of a keyhole rings out.

  * Come inside, please.



They then enter the room, filled with machines, computers made of scrap, and an emitting radio, probably the source of the morse code. A sound of not oiled wheel comes from the back of the room, and after Andrew closes the door behind the professor, a voice, feminine this time, with a cordial and cold, or austere and soft, makes Ursula chill.

  * Aaaaah, we have visitors ?, introduces herself a purple long haired woman, in a wheelchair, source of the wheel sound, coming out to the light.
  * Croix ?!, jump the professor, unsheathing her wand immediately.
  * Ah, Chariot. What a good surprise., answers Croix with a glacial tone.



The room was welcoming a few minutes ago, but in the time of a second, it became gloomy and oppressing. The emotionless stare of the woman in the chair is flustering Ursula, staying vigilant. Against all odds, the frowning eyebrows of Croix relax, and a friendlier smile appears on her face, leaving the professor confused, staying in attack position.

  * I wasn’t ready for this ! Chariot du Nord ! It’s been so long, isn’t it ?, seems to shine Croix.
  * Not enough to me., groans the professor.
  * Uh, professor ? Who’s that person ?, asks Akko quietly.
  * Oh ? You became a professor ? I’m impressed you retrained yourself really well it seems. But I’m quite disappointed you didn’t talk about me to your students, ahahah, laughs Croix.
  * It doesn’t concerns you Croix.
  * Surely. But I forgot my good manners ! After all you must have made a long track to find us !
  * Yes, it’s your radio signal which led us there !, adds the “student”.
  * Fantastic ! I was afraid it wasn’t working, it would have been very problematic. But come here, make yourselves at home, we’ll discuss of this with a good cup of tea prepared by Andrew.



She invites them to a little table in a very bad condition, starting to make move her wheelchair with difficulty to the table, while Andrew goes to another room behind, probably to prepare the tea. Akko and Amanda get ready to accept the invitation, but the professor blocks the way with her arm :

  * Stay alert, we don’t know what she’s plotting for now, warns the professor with the most serious tone she ever made to them ever.
  * Come on Chariot, it’s no use being this wary, it’s only a cup of tea.
  * You perfectly know what I’m meaning, we can’t trust you.
  * How brutal, really. You must be extenuated by the walk, don’t you think you should take it easy for a moment, sit down and take a cup of tea ? Plus, you came from far to listen to what I have to say, right ?
  * I guess I don’t have a choice.



She lets her arm go down, and sits down with her students, with a resigned face, but still suspicious, looking nervously to all the improbable machines invading the space of the bunker.

  * My inventions interest you ? I would be glad to make you a little tour of my lab after our discussion, if you want.
  * No, thanks.



Amanda whispers to Akko’s ear :

  * What is happening to the professor ? I think she’s cool ? She has a lame name, but still…
  * I don’t know, they must have gone through a lot of things.
  * You think they are exs ?
  * It’s not a big story, but indeed Chariot and me were girlfriends a good ten years now., answers with amusement Croix, who’s listening to the gossiping youngs.
  * Kh, Amanda, decidedly, you always talk too loud !



Andrew brings the promised tea, and puts it in front of each person before sitting down too. The silence is only interrupted by the sound of the tea service (and Akko strangling herself with her tea, too hot for her) for a good minute. After this long minute, Croix puts down her hot cup, still filled, attach her dry hair back, and thanks Andrew.

  * Thanks Andrew, this tea was excellent, as always !, she says, smiling.
  * This is nothing, really, it’s the best I could do in presence of guests, tells Andrew, in his humbly generosity.
  * Well, it’s time for the main subject.
  * Yes and it should be worth all the trouble.
  * Chariot, you know me. I wouldn’t have take the risk to attract mercenaries or bandits without a good reason., affirms Croix drinking. Now, let me explain it.



She takes a remote control, which was on the little furniture besides the table, moves of a few meters, and pulls on a very long screen, adapted to the high Croix can reach, which makes unroll a map of the region.

  * Well, now that I got your attention, I’ll explain to you. (She clicks on the remote, activating one of the machines behind her, displaying on the map topographic indications, geolocation, and elements in depth) We are there (she uses the remote as a laser pointer to show a position at the North of the map), and there (she points at the middle, covered in brown), this is Luna Nova. I already know it’s the source of the end of the world, probably a failed experiment or something like that (Akko scratches the back of her head innocently). Well, now (she clicks again, and the shape of the brown cloud changes) it was five months ago. This brown cloud represents the Fungis. We can observe the Fungis radically changed in these 5 months, we could say at first sight it spread, but no, look closely. At the South (she alternates between the two maps), the Fungis’s south limit is 32,7km away from the 5 month ago’s limit. At the North, it retired of 10,67km. When I realized that, I calculated the the surface of the Fungis, which gives us 2 273,667km2 five months ago, and at the time we talk; its superficies is 2 273,667km2, with a risk of error of approximately 0,08%. So, the Fungis doesn’t evolve, it moves. I searched for a logic behind these movements, and I did some analysis. I verified if it was looking for a chemical in particular, but an analysis of the grounds nutrients in the area where the Fungis was before, but it was inconclusive. The Fungis didn’t take any of the nutrients in the ground. But the mushrooms can’t be produced out of nothing, so I continued to search, in the air this time. But again, no loss of oxygen, hydrogen, azot, no element had a significant loss. I thought I was searching in the wrong direction, but I realized after an experiment (she clicks again on the remote and it adds green lines on the map), that the Fungis was following the Ley Lines. I then made a magic prelevement and understood everything : it absorbs the magic. But it doesn’t seem to use it to develop itself. I did another analyze of the magic present in the region on 10 weeks. I received the results last week (she adds a graph). So, it’s 3 months ago. We can see the magic rate is stable, weak everywhere except Luna Nova, where it’s superior. We notice a slow evolution, but increasing of the magic in the ancient school camp, while the rest of the region parasitized by the Fungis loses the same amount of magic. But two weeks ago, a colossal pike appeared on the graph, something that wasn’t in my calculations happened, and since, the magic power is absorbed faster. The Fungis also moves faster, it moved of 407,82 meters the last week. In parallel to the study of the magic rates I did, I searched for a solution, a formula that could eradicate a magic-absorbing threat. So I created this (she takes a bullet out of her pocket) : it doesnt’ look like it, but this bullet, created by my machines, contains a powerful antimagic fluid, able to reduce to nothing any creature entirely made of magical energy, since it deprives it of its vital energy. If my theory is good, if the Fungis is only the extension of a creature converting magic into energy, using these bullets on the source creature should eradicate the Fungis instantly, a few seconds to maybe a few hours, I would say. The only problem is the magic rate present in the ruins of Luna Nova. If a creature possess such a gigantic magic quantity, it’s not improbable it also has a magic tank, an organ containing it, or even a magical aura, acting like a shield, preventing from approaching it. In the two possibilities, there is a problem again : it won’t be with a simple weapon we’ll pierce through the magical aura, or aim correctly at a non apparent organ. We’ll need (she starts moving to a bureau, lean forward dangerously, under the prudent eye of Andrew, to catch a modified rifle), so we’ll need this ! Another weapon of my conception, the only one adapted to use my antimagic bullets. But there’s a flaw, if the target is at more of 20 meters from you, the bullet may lose power. Furthermore, the weapon was never tested so this prediction could be false and the optimal distance may be even less than 20 meters. And finally, the final trouble, and it’s why I called you over : the elimination. I conceived only 2 bullets. I’m out of components for the fluid, which means we only have 2 opportunities to hit it right. And like you can see, my condition prevents me from going to our destination. That’s why I need you to use it. It’s also why I used the few magic I still have to send a message. Also, the morse code was to optimize the energy. It’s an emergency, because, according to my analysis, the magic rates of Luna Nova are increasing dangerously, and soon, it risks to exceed the maximum I recorded 7 months ago. It could be the beginning of a new…
  * Cataclysm ?!, yells Akko waking up suddenly from the nap she took during the explanations.
  * Exactly, Akko. It’s why you must take care of it and quick, plus, it has big chances to restorate a sort of balance and maybe reverse the end of the world.
  * Alright, we’ll take care of it Croix, but I assume it won’t be only at our advantage, right ?, accepts Ursula with reluctance.
  * It’s in our common interest, for the greater good Chariot. I don’t gain much more than you if the world’s destruction is cancelled. But I’ll need your help Chariot, I’ll have trouble reaching the second bullet from the drawer (She makes a sign to Andrew, stopping his movement to stand up, and sits again). It’s in this room, come with me.



They go together to the other room, and the door shuts behind them. No sound comes from the room, and, for a few minutes, nothing happens in the machine lab. Until Amanda stands up :

  * And why don’t you go kill that thing by yourself ?, she asks to Andrew.
  * My knowledge of magic is near from zero.
  * Humpf, noob., says Amanda to make fun of him, And so, what is that creepy bocal there ?
  * It’s a funginoid we kept to study.
  * Yikes, gross, what is there to study on that horror ?
  * I believe I heard Meridies talk about ultrasound frequencies in their screams they used to locate other funginoids. I also remember they are made of 26% of meat, the rest is magical energy. They devour to maintain their body structure.



A loud fall sounds, the door opens on Ursula, running out of the room :

  * WE GET OUT RIGHT NOW !, she screams jumping over the machines, followed by Amanda and Akko, smelling the danger.



 

Ursula catches the riffle and the other bullet, and rushes in the stairs, when Croix’s voice call at them :

  * CHARIOT ! YOU WON’T GET AWAY LIKE THIS, BELIEVE ME !



Akko turns her head back while fleeing, and see for a second Croix, laying on the ground, her wheelchair upside down, the remote control in her hand. They fly out of the house and continue running in the road they secured before, until the mansion is out of their field of view. A shrilling sound comes to their ears, piercing their ear-drums, forcing them to stop. It comes from a speaker on a tree near them. Another scream, way more usual, answers to the speaker, then two. A full hord of funginoids start pursuing them.

  * Fuck, did Croix do this ?
  * I think so, we must run !
  * No, if I can concentrate, we’ll be able to escape them ! But we’ll have to stay there a moment !, yells Ursula.



Professor Ursula stops running after they took position to hold a siege, at the top of a hill, with a few trees. They wait, with a panting breathing, the arrival of the funginoids, we can hear them run. Ursula starts concentrating, her wand in the hand, while Akko and Amanda take cover to be sure to aim at the enemies permanently. Their hearts beat at their max, the adrenaline rush, and jumps out of nowhere the first funginoid, trying to attack Amanda, but ends up shot by Akko’s shotgun, making the inanimate corpse roll on the side of the hill, hitting another monster, making it fall too. The funginoids relay each other for a moment, receiving bullets and riffle butt hits one after another, before starting to crowd, becoming more and more numerous to climb the hill. The shots alternates with the clawings and bitings in the air, dodged from nothing by Akko and Amanda, who don’t let their objective slip of their mind, protect the professor Ursula, giving back four times what the funginoids inflict to them. The scratches start to accumulate on the tired bodies of the teammates, who struggle dodging the most violent hits, missing them only by miraculous reflexes. A new wave of funginoids start climbing on each other to reach the top, strafed by Amanda from the top, while Akko repulses them with the firepower of her shotgun. A big number of funginoids fight with all their being to devour the witches, who are postponing the inevitable final moments where the killers reach the top, almost touching Amanda. Akko shots two times, letting Amanda escape from three of them, the fourth one stay at her leg, making her fall, before planting its jaws in it, making her scream in pain, while the creature continues to force its teeth in her leg, bleeding profusely. The professor finally incantates :

  * VERA GURASARE !



A blue-green light rays out of her, Akko and Amanda.

 

They wake up in the middle of the camp, the spellwas cast in the panic, so it must have been unstable, resulting in the loss of consciousness. The professor then stands up ;

  * Is everyone okay ? Nothing broken ?



She then looks at Akko, crying, her hands against her mouth in terror and disgust, before she vomits on the ground. Ursula then turns herself to Amanda.


	12. Chapter 11 : Dead Weight

Akko just woke up. After yesterday’s events, she had all the troubles she could have before sleeping, and if she eventually slept, it was only thanks to the exhaustion. It’s 2 in the afternoon. Obviously, they let her take some rest, even with all the work at the camp. She stands up, and after being fully woke up, runs toward the entrance of the tent, before reminding she’s not dressed up, U-turn, puts on her uniform, same for her armband. Finally she gets out, and rushes without caring about the other witches on her way, making some of them fall after being pushed, towards the medical department. She asks immediately to the first person with a pink armband she sees :

  * WHICH ROOM ?
  * Hum- I- uh- the-the 3rd on the left I-I think ?, answers the panicked girl.
  * THANK YOU !



She runs to the 3rd room on the left and pulls on the curtain.

  * Ah, cough, KOEURF, hey, Akko, greets Amanda, lying on her bed.



Akko stares at her, then and hugs her with tears flowing on her cheeks.

  * Ouch ! Ouch, you’re crushing me Akko !, laughs Amanda hugging her back.
  * So-Sorry, tells Akko releasing her, I was just so worried…
  * Nah, don’t worry it’s all okay, kof. They told me to use that thing there (she points at a wheelchair), but no way i’m going to get pushed like an old man in this thing.
  * You should, if it’s what Professor Ursula said…
  * No, Akko. Ne-ver.
  * Alright, but what do you want to do then ?
  * Walking, dummy.
  * O-okay, but are you sure you can ?
  * I don’t know, we’ll see ? Anyway, the professor, korf, the professor said I could go out for the day, so I won’t stay one more minute in this depressing room.



Amanda gets out of the bed, leaving on Akko’s face a shocked expression when her left leg gets out of the sheets. Indeed, there was no more a left leg. Instead, a prosthesis, similar to Diana’s. It’s always less horrible than what Akko saw yesterday, but it’s still a shock to see Amanda like this. She stands up, trembling, just as if she was balancing on her right leg. After a few seconds she falls back on her hospital bed, creaking like if it was going to break. Akko gets closer and propose a shy hand to her, but she refuses it. She tries again to get up, pushing with her arms, but it’s a failure, since she would have finished on the ground without the impressingly accurate reflexes of Akko, who catches her just in time, and put her back on the bed.

  * Thanks.



She restarts, and that time, succeeds to stand up for 5, then 10, then 20 seconds, before finishing on her butt on the floor. Akko wants to help again, but another time, Amanda rejects it. Pushing on her arms and her right leg, she stands up a new time. She gets out of the room, followed by Akko, watching over her like if she was going to fall again on the floor at any second, while Amanda takes a step after another, first hesitating and slow, but she gains some assurance and the steps seem easier each time she puts her left foot on the ground, and in less time than she could believe it, they get out of the tent.

  * You see ! Look ! I’m on my two feet, and I’m not going to fall ! So stop looking at me like if I was a poor baby about to fall on his ass again, I know how to walk since at least 16 years you know., upbraids Amanda, who noticed Akko’s treating her with a lot of attention.
  * Sorry, I was just afraid your prosthesis would make it harder for you…
  * Well it’s not the case, so stop taking this miserable expression on your face thank you !



A silence of discomfort now is between them, while they’re walking in the camp, Akko watches Amanda from the angle of her eye, afraid her staring isn’t misunderstood. Sometimes, a scout comes to greet the chief, wishing her a lot of rest, and thanking her for her noble sacrifice. But it clearly makes Amanda uncomfortable, because most of the scouts came to see her had a sad face while looking at the metal leg. They do a tour of the camp, and decide to install themselves behind a tent at the West side. Akko sits next to Amanda, and look at the grass.

  * You saw their faces ?
  * What ?



Akko lift her eyes to Amanda.

  * The girls...You were too busy looking at your feet to even pay attention to them, you almost hit me each time I stopped walking. But the girls…They all had that sad look in their eyes, sad, compassionate… pitying. It disgusts me. They already see me like...korf...KOEUF...like a dead weight.
  * No… They were just worried for you….
  * Exactly. I don’t want them to “worry for me”. If they worry for me, it’s because I become weak, and I’m supposed to be their chief. I did a stupid error, and now, I’m paying for it (she knocks on her leg, resonating). Because of this stupid scrap of metal, when they’ll see me now, they’ll see a failure. The hope of the scouts was in my hands, and I threw everything away.



Akko thinks (which is rare), then jumps suddenly.

  * Don’t move ! I’m coming back right now, she says starting to run.
  * You know...It would be quite complicated to move actually, says Amanda, bitter.



Akko runs the fastest she can to Mary’s tent, and comes back as quick as she left.

  * Ah...ah...aaah..he-...here...it’s...for you, she says panting and holding out a jeans to  Amanda.
  * I… thanks Akko.



Amanda gets up with difficulty, takes the pants, and puts it on under her skirt, which, now, hides her prosthesis. She seems to be relieved.

  * So ? Does it fit ?
  * It’s great, where did you find that ?
  * I asked Mary, she said to me the squad E gives her the outfits they find because she knows sewing.
  * Ahah, I owe her one too then.
  * Like this, no one will see your leg.
  * Thanks Akko…
  * And you know...you’re not a dead weight at all. It’s because they respect you they are worried, not because they think you’re good for the hospital.
  * But my lungs are damaged, and I have only one leg now, it will be hard to continue fighting for the scouts.
  * You really think I’m going to believe YOU, Amanda, are going to give up ?, laughs Akko.
  * Ahah, you got a point, princess korf ! Thanks Akko, you’re right. For nothing in the world I’d let anyone say I’m a weight for the camp. Plus, it’s cool to have metal limbs, look at Diana.
  * Yeah, that’s cool I know ahah. You just have to get used to it and you’ll be again scouting with us !
  * Okay, but I won’t do anything while waiting you all.
  * Yeah, I thought you’d say that !
  * Yep, I’m going to transplant myself a mechanical arm while you do that.
  * Pff Amanda, you’re a silly girl…
  * Boy, please.
  * Oh, I’m sorry ! I’m just used you place your hair to the back when we must gender you with masculine, I didn’t make attention, excuse me.



Amanda then notices that, indeed, the postapocalyptic hair gel didn’t work, and his hair fell in their initial condition, so he combs his hair again, using his saliva.

  * Yikes, gross…
  * What ? Apparently that works better than hair gel !
  * Maybe but you’re still gross.
  * tss… KEORF, KOUGH, KORF, KOERF ! Sorry, hrmm, it’s getting late, I must go back to the medical department or they’ll ground me., he laughs.



They start walking toward the infirmary, without Akko needing to keep her eyes on the ground to not make Amanda uncomfortable, who now looks prouder in his jeans under his skirt. They finally get inside, and enter Amanda’s room. He gets back in his bed, and Akko waves at him for a goodbye. She gets out of the room, and breathes.

  * So, how is he doing ?
  * Ah, Diana ! You scared me. Yes, he’s okay, I managed to put his spirits up I’d say.
  * Good, I had a lot of trouble calming him down after the surgery yesterday, he didn’t want to stay in bed. The professor and myself used a big quantity of painkillers to make him sleep, but apparently it was worth it.
  * I see you and the professor had a lot of work with him…
  * Indeed.



Diana’s stomach starts making noise, flustering her instantly, blushing.

  * I’m sorry, I didn’t take the time to eat…
  * What ? Since when ?
  * Well, let’s say I didn’t eat yesterday too.
  * What ?!, Akko takes a serious tone, And I suppose you didn’t sleep so you could continue to work after Amanda’s surgery, judging by your tired eyes ?
  * Indeed, sorry.
  * Humpf, if it’s like this



Akko’s stomach starts growling too. Diana frowns her eyebrows.

  * And you ? Since when did you not eat ?
  * I...since yesterday too.
  * Mmh, and you only slept because I asked you yesterday.
  * Yes...



They laugh of themselves, and take each other’s hand.

  * In that case, let’s go to the cafeteria, for a little dinner together, what do you say ?
  * What is there on the menu ?
  * Mashed potatoes and tomato salad.
  * Uh, potatoes again...Hopefully I’m hungry.



They get out laughing and go to the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Amanda is genderfluid.


End file.
